The First Dizzie Baby
by RavioliRavioli
Summary: LBD Dizzie Future Fic. Fast forward to March 2017. William and Elizabeth Darcy have been married for about two years and are currently expecting their first child soon. The families come together for the birth. But everything doesn't go smoothly.
1. Lizzie's Water Breaks

**Inspired by a LBD Seahorse hangout screenshot I saw on Tumblr. It was one with Ashley Clements who plays Lizzie on LBD and Daniel Vincent Gordh who plays Darcy. I didn't see them as Lizzie and Darcy during the hangout. I saw them as them. Regular, real-life people. But on Tumblr, amongst all the Dizzie Day gifs, and with my feels all over the place, I kind of thought that the stair-railing in the background looked similar to a crib LOL. And it inspired this. So enjoy! :P  
**

* * *

It's a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon in San Francisco, California. The Darcy Estate is looking beautiful as always, but is a little messy in one wing because of the preparations being made in the nursery. Darcy is busy in there making sure the room is up to par. Lizzie hasn't been allowed in to see the progress.

"Will!... Will, come here!... William Fitzwilliam Darcy, I NEED YOU!", Lizzie screamed, desperation and anxiety dripping from her voice, as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She tried to stare at the puddle at her feet but just saw the white cotton towel draped around her 39-week pregnant belly. She had just finished showering and drying her hair, when she felt her water break. "Oh my God, this is actually happening.", she thought to herself as Darcy burst through their ensuite bathroom door.

His face was etched with fear and concern as he looked his wife up and down to ascertain the cause of her yells. He didn't see anything wrong with her so he asked, concern obvious in his tone, "What's wrong, Lizzie?". She faced him and pointed at the puddle at her feet. "Babe, our kid is on its way!", Lizzie said, still in shock.

This is where DarcyBot kicked in. "Everything is going to be fine, my love.", he comforted his wife who seemed to be having an internal panic attack. She looked up at him and saw the calm in his eyes and felt a little better. He led her to their walk-in closet and started rummaging through drawers to find some underwear, her most comfortable pair of yoga pants, and one of his old Harvard hoodies.

He removed her towel, helped her put on her panties and her bra, pulled up her pants and paused for a couple seconds to rub his hands over Lizzie's swollen belly. He smiled at her and she calmed down even more. He slipped his hoodie over her torso, chuckling internally at how tight it was around her. Before she was pregnant, she always looked like she was being swallowed alive by his hoodie.

He snapped back to reality when Lizzie started talking. "OH MY GOD! I have to call my mom! And Jane! And Charlotte! And Lydia! And Gigi! They need to be here! Will!", Lizzie began panicking again. Darcy grabbed Lizzie's hands, kissed them, and told her, "One thing at a time, my darling." He took his cell phone out of his pocket, and called Mrs. Reynolds, while he grabbed the packed hospital bags for Lizzie.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I need for you to call Dr. Woodhouse and let her know that Lizzie's water has broken and we are en route to the hospital. I also need you to book the first flights out for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Lydia, and send a cab to take them to the airport. We will alert the rest of the family ourselves.", Darcy instructed calmly.

"Consider it done, sir. And may I offer my congratulations to you and Mrs. Darcy.", Mrs. Reynolds said excitedly over the phone. "Darcy smiled and said "Thank you. Please e-mail the confirmations.", Darcy replied happily and hung up. He handed his cell phone to Lizzie and said "Call your mother.", as he grabbed the rest of their things and looked for Lizzie's cell phone to put in her hospital bag. He finally found it and said "I will be back for you shortly, my love.", as he headed out the door of their bedroom and to the car. "MOM! My water broke!", Lizzie exclaimed to her Mother.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS! THOMASSS! OH MY, MY! MY SECOND GRANDBABY IS ON ITS WAY! PRAISE THE LORD! THOMASSS!", Mrs. Bennet yelled to her husband. Lydia practically fell down the stairs when she heard her mother.

"What?! The baby is coming? But I thought it was supposed to be next week? Is something wrong?", Lydia panicked.

Lizzie was listening to all the commotion and said "No! NO! Everything is fine!".

Darcy returned and asked Lizzie to hand him the phone. He feared all this would affect her negatively. "Mrs. Bennet… Mrs. Bennet! Calm down. We purchased tickets for the first flights out and a car should be on its way to take you all to the airport. Please get ready…. Yes I am overjoyed as well…. Thank you. I hope I can do half as well as you did with Lizzie. We'll see you later Mrs. Bennet."

Lizzie teared up at the compliment her husband paid her and the fact that pretty soon her baby will be in her arms and they will be responsible for raising him or her to be a good person.

"Do not cry, Lizzie.", Darcy said as he stroked her cheek and wiped her tears. He placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips and handed her the phone. "Here, call the Lees and see if they'd like to come. And then, don't forget to call Charlotte, Gigi, and Fitz. She nodded. Darcy then picked her up and carried her all the way to the car. She had gained 50 lbs with their baby but Darcy had no difficulty picking her up.

Memories of other times he's carried like that came rushing to his mind. The first time was years ago, when Lizzie was finishing up her vlogs. Another time was when he carried her across the threshold of their hotel room when they were on their honey moon. More recently, though, he carried her from their home theater to their bed. She had fallen asleep during their weekly movie night. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Being pregnant is hard work!", had always been her excuse the next morning.

Darcy got to the car, set Lizzie down gently, and helped her into the passenger seat. He buckled her seat belt and ran to the driver's side. He buckled up and they left their estate. It was a half hour drive to the hospital and he hoped Lizzie wouldn't be uncomfortable on the way.

* * *

Lizzie was far from uncomfortable. She wasn't in too much pain. She experienced a dull aching in her lower back and hips that would come and go, but nothing too severe. She called Jane as soon as Darcy gave her his phone back in their bedroom. "Jane! It's me, Lizzie! My water broke!" and Jane squealed so loud that Lizzie had to pull the phone away from her ear. She looked apologetically at Darcy, who was carrying her down the stairs at the time. He didn't even notice; he was in his thoughts.

"I know you and Bing are busy with little Charles, but it would really mean a lot to us if you guys could come! Pleaseeeee my lovely, perfect, beautiful big sister! Come help your baby sister have her baby, sister!", Lizzie whined and begged jokingly.

"Of course, Lizzie. No need to ask! I would have come regardless. I'll let Bing know. Congratulations, Lizzie. You are going to be a wonderful mother.", Jane reassured her. Lizzie got all teary-eyed again, said goodbye and after calming down a little, proceeded to call Charlotte.

"Since-fetuses bestie! Guess what! My kid decided to pop out early!", she said animatedly. Charlotte choked on her drink and gasped, "What?! Do I have a niece or nephew?!" Lizzie laughed and corrected her, "No! He or she is not here yet. My water broke not too long ago and Will and I are on the way to the hospital!"

Charlotte replied, "Oh ok. That better be the case. I would've killed you if you waited until after to let me know. I'll be sure to tell my parents and Maria! I'll fly out in a couple of weeks. By then, the Lu-Collins, Inc. should be done with these meetings with foreign investors. Keep me updated, OK bestie?". Lizzie said, "Sure thing, Char!" and hung up with Charlotte as Darcy was helping her into the car.

They were on the road already when she called Gigi. She put the call on speaker so Darcy could listen in. Gigi was ecstatic, of course. "I'm on my way! I'll let James know and then I'll catch the next flight out. See! I knew I shouldn't have left San Fran until after my niece was born!", Gigi complained. "No way, Gigi. You can't use our kid as an excuse to not move in with your boyfriend. And besides we won't know if it's a boy or a girl yet!", Lizzie laughed. Darcy looked over and was glad to see her smile.

Next up was Fitz. Lizzie decided to give Darcy the honor of breaking the news to Fitz. They left the phone on speaker. "Yo Darcy, my main lobster! What's crackin!", Fitz answered.

Lizzie laughed at him and Darcy smirked, answering, "You still insist on that nickname? Even though I have improved my social skills?... We'll discuss this further another time because I have wonderful news. Lizzie and I are going to be parents sooner than was expected."

Fitz screamed "WHAT?! The next Darcy is already on its way! I knew that little man was gonna take after his father. 'On time is late, and early is on time.' Ha!"

Darcy chuckled, agreeing with Fitz on that point. "It's too bad you and Brandon are not in the country. I never knew adopting would be this time-consuming. We would have really enjoyed you being here.", Darcy lamented.

"It's all good! We'll see the little Darcy when we get back in a couple weeks. This baby that we want is worth it. She's beautiful… Oh wait. I'm getting a call from our adoption intermediary. Send me a pic of the little Junior when he gets here!".

Darcy agreed and looked over at Lizzie. She looked beautiful and was smiling from ear to ear wile she rubbed her belly. He took his free hand and held hers while they drove in peaceful silence to the hospital.

* * *

**Point I want to clear up: There is a span of about a little over an hour between Lizzie's water breaking and them arriving at the hospital. The shock, getting ready to go, the phone calls, and the drive to the hospital are not like hours long or anything. So it's totally plausible that she isn't giving birth in this chapter.**

**_Questions answered in the next chapter: Will the family members make it on time to experience the birth? Will the delivery go smooth? Is the first-born child going to be a boy or a girl?_**

_Edit- 07 July, 2013: I went back and separated the text more. A reader mentioned it and I completely forgot about it. I always meant to go back and edit but I never did. Now I have and hopefully it's easier to read._


	2. Dizzie Baby Arrives

"The car is here to pick us up, Franny! Hurry up and get downstairs! I'll bring down your bags!", Mr. Bennet shouted up the stairs to his wife. She was packing as if she were going on vacation for a month.

"HOLD ON THOMAS, DEAR! I'M ALMOST DONE!", Mrs. Bennet shouted back.

Lydia came downstairs with her bags and said "I'm totes ready, dad. I'm even bringing the baby a present!".

Mr. Bennet smiled smugly and said "Ahhhh, you are not the only one who goes bearing gifts, my youngest daughter. I, too, am prepared. And you already know your mother will most likely outdo us all."

Lydia laughed, "Yeah, you're right, dad. One of mom's bags is full of just presents! Can you believe it? She probably has some lame gifts, though! What'd you get the baby, dad?".

His right eyebrow lifted up and he said, "Well wouldn't you like to know?". He winked and headed up the stairs to help his wife bring her bags down.

After about 10 more minutes, all the bags were packed in the car and they were on their way to the airport. Mrs. Bennet was on her cell phone, calling up everyone she knew, to brag about her new grandbaby to be. Mr. Bennet, usually a man who doesn't really get excited for things, was on edge and eager to get to his favorite daughter. He didn't get to speak with her when she called, but he knows that he will get to have one of those deep conversations with her when he sees her. It has been months and he cannot wait. Lydia was texting Mary all the details and also texting her boss the situation and praying he'll accept the excuse. She works as a dental assistant, believe it or not. After the whole catastrophe with 'He-Who-Must -Not-Be-Named' four years ago, Lydia got serious with her school work and calmed down a little. She's still Lydia, just a little less 'energetic'.

* * *

On the other side of the country, Jane is at the airport terminal waiting area with her husband and their 10-month-old son, Charles. The Lee's have a six hour flight to California and she is praying Lizzie doesn't give birth before she gets there.

"Bing, honey, do you think the baby will wait for its other aunt? I would really like to be there for Lizzie like she was there for me when I had Charles.", Jane said worriedly to Bing.

"Of course the baby is going to wait for you, babe! You are the sweetest, most beautiful woman on the face the Earth and it will definitely want your face to be one of the first things it sees when it comes into the world.", Bing replied, trying to ease Jane's concerns.

She smiled at him, gave him a pop kiss, and answered, "That's very sweet, Bing. Thank you. I'll be more positive. I was in labor for 18 hours, so maybe Lizzie will still be in labor when we arrive."

Bing kissed Jane back, and then kissed the back of each of her hands, and said, "That's the spirit!". Charles was falling asleep in his stroller and Jane hoped he wouldn't cause a scene on the airplane. She didn't want to be 'that couple with the annoying baby'.

"Flight 462 to San Francisco, First Class now boarding.", the announcer said over the PA system. The Lees got up and made their way to the line.

* * *

Gigi was on the highway, her foot glued to the accelerator as she zoomed past the other cars. She was in the express lane and it was worth every penny. "I'm going to be an aunt! I can't believe it! It was just the other day Team FIGI was in action…", she said aloud to herself. She was the closest out of all the family members so she knew she'd be the first one there. She was glad to have Lizzie and her brother all to herself before everyone else showed up. She had some news she wanted to share with them…

* * *

Lizzie and Darcy got to the hospital and were filling out papers before Lizzie would be assigned her room. Dr. Woodhouse was about 10 minutes away so they wouldn't have to wait much longer before Lizzie could be examined. She was sat in a wheel chair and was very grateful for it because her lower backache had been gradually worsening as they approached the hospital. She didn't say anything because she didn't want Darcy to worry, but she was feeling slightly relieved now.

They took the elevator to the 4th floor and Darcy wheeled Lizzie to the room where she would give birth and then remain for the next couple of days. The nurse offered to do it but Darcy insisted he would do it himself. Lizzie was shocked at how luxurious the room looked. Had she not been about to give birth, Lizzie would have sworn she was in a hotel suite. She looked up at Darcy, her eyes filled with incredulity. She had gotten used to getting nice things over the past four years, but she had never seen a pimped-out hospital room before.

"Will! This is beautiful! This must have cost a fortune, though.", Lizzie exclaimed. "It's the birth of our first child, Lizzie. I wanted our experience to be… memorable. Also, this room will allow for multiple persons to be present for the birthing process. I thought you wouldn't mind that.", Darcy explained.

"Oh no, baby, I'm not complaining. This is perfect. I'm just admiring it.", Lizzie said as she looked around.

The nurse said, "Dr. Woodhouse will be here shortly. Mr. Darcy, if you would please help your wife into the required hospital garb and into bed.", and walked out.

Darcy did as he was told. He lifted Lizzie up and made her giggle. She laid her hands on each side of his face as he leaned over and tucked her in to the bed. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Darcy was taken by surprise, but welcomed this kiss. Lizzie finally ended the kiss and explained, "I don't know when I'll be able to kiss you like that again, after our baby gets here, Will. So I'm doing it now before our families get here."

He nodded in understanding and went back to kissing Lizzie. They were able to do so for a couple minutes before the Doctor walked in.

"Whoa, whoa, now guys! Already starting on baby number two and baby number one isn't even out yet!", teased Dr. Woodhouse. Darcy blushed but Lizzie just laughed.

"Now, now you do know you have to wait at least six weeks before you can-" , Dr. Woodhouse was saying but was interrupted by Darcy.

"What was that, Dr. Woodhouse? Six weeks? In our four years together, Lizzie and I haven't even gone one week without-" and he stopped abruptly, realizing what he was revealing. Lizzie burst out laughing when she saw his face turn bright pink and Dr. Woodhouse just smiled knowingly and said, "That's good to know. Oh and please, call me Emma, Darcy. We're not strangers, you know." The Darcys had gotten very close to their OB/GYN. She and Lizzie hit it off when she mentioned she used to watch Lizzie's vlogs.

* * *

The doctor was checking the baby on the ultrasound machine and saw that the baby was not in the correct position for birth. "Hmm… seems like this baby is being a little rebellious. We want its head to be facing down. The baby is in the opposite direction. We're going to keep checking the position every hour or so until it's correct. Then, we are going to induce you so we can speed up the birthing process. I don't like that your water broke a week early and that you haven't started having contractions. It's not a bad sign, but it's your first time being pregnant and you are a very tiny woman, so the baby is pretty packed in there and now without any amniotic fluid… Again, nothing's wrong, but I'd like to take precautions."

"The baby is OK, though?", asked Lizzie, squeezing Darcy's hand.

"Yes. For now, everything is fine. We'll keep checking. Now, just relax, Liz. I'll be back in an hour.", replied the doctor, smiling at them before closing the door behind her. Darcy rubbed Lizzie's belly and bent over to whisper to it.

"Hurry up, little one; you're already worrying your mother." Lizzie smiled at this. She always smiled when Darcy spoke to the baby. Just then, Gigi burst through the door and squealed when she saw Lizzie in the hospital gown with her big belly being hugged by Darcy. She was so happy for them.

"You guys! Are you ready to be parents?! I'm psyched to be Auntie Gigi!", Gigi said excitedly. She gave her big brother a hug and then gave Lizzie a peck on the cheek and went straight for the belly. "Look what I got you, my beautiful niece!" And pulled out a light pink onesie with '#TeamFIGI' on the front in hot pink stitching.

Both Darcy and Lizzie laughed at it. "Gigi, you do know that if it is a boy, I will not allow him to be dressed in that.", Darcy joked. "Of course it's going to be a girl! I can feel it in my bones!", Gigi defended.

* * *

The nurse came in twice to check the position of the baby before Lizzie received a call from her mother stating that they had arrived safely and were on the way to pick up their bags.

"We'll be on our way as soon as we have our bags. You keep that baby in there for me, Elizabeth, even if you have to push it back in!", said Mrs. Bennet, half joking and half serious. She wanted to be present for the birth of each of her grandbabies.

"Of course, mom. But you're in luck. Still no contractions. I'm pretty sure even Jane will make it in time.", Lizzie said to her mother.

Meanwhile, Gigi pulled Darcy aside. "William, I have some news for you guys. I don't want to ruin Lizzie's mood so I'll just tell you. We can let her know later.", Gigi whispered to her brother.

"What is the matter, Gigi?", Darcy asked, the alarm evident in his voice.

"It's about George… Wickham. That slimeball escaped from the detention facility he has been at for the past four years. I got an email from the lawyer that presented Lydia's case. He's been gone for about a week.", Gigi said with disgust in her voice.

Darcy's eyes flashed with anger for a millisecond before Lizzie called him over so he could help her pee. "We'll discuss this further at a later time, Gigi. Thank you for the information. I probably wasn't informed due to my preoccupation with the nursery… I'll deal with this later…" he said quickly before going over to Lizzie's side.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY PREGNANT BABY?! AHH THERE SHE IS! ELIZABETH, DARLING! PREGNANCY SUITS YOU SO WELL! YOU SHOULD WEAR IT MORE OFTEN!", yelled Mrs. Bennet as she ran to her daughter's side. She kissed Lizzie all over and then rubbed the belly, telling it, "You can come out now. Mama Franny is here!".

Lydia came over to Lizzie, after greeting Darcy with their personalized handshake, and stroked her sister's hair. "You look great, Lizzie. I can't wait to be an aunt again." Gigi jumped off the couch and tackled Lydia.

"That's the same thing I said!", exclaimed Gigi as she hugged Lydia tightly. The young women went over to the couch and began having their own private conversation.

Mr. Bennet shook hands with Darcy, congratulating him and patting him on the back. "Franny, dear, you have yet to greet the man responsible for our second 'grandbaby'", said Mr. Bennet, attempting to lure her away from Lizzie so he could properly greet her.

Lizzie and her father were having a very lively discussion on whose nose the baby would have when the nurse came in again to check the baby's position. "Oh, it looks like the baby is cooperating! The position is perfect. I'll let Dr. Woodhouse know you're ready to be induced.", said the nurse and walked out.

Lizzie checked her phone. "Jane still isn't here!", she said sadly. When the Doctor walked in, Lizzie asked how long it would be until the baby was ready to pop after induction.

"It could be anywhere from an hour to maybe 6 hours. We're going to give you a large dose so you can dilate faster so we can bring the baby out quicker. I don't want it to move out of position before we can get it out. I would estimate you will be fully dilated within a couple of hours, though.", she said before leaving the family.

"So Jane has about two hours to get here…", Lizzie said realizing her older sister would miss the baby's birth.

* * *

"AHHHH! THESE CONTRACTIONS ARE NO JOKE! TELL MY WHY I REFUSED EPIDURAL?!", Lizzie screamed. The time had arrived.

"You want this pain to stop? You gotta push harder for me, Liz! You're a strong woman. I know you've got it in you!", the Doctor encouraged.

Darcy stood next to his wife, letting her squeeze the life out of his hand. "I am partly to blame for this.", he reasoned.

Lizzie was pushing as hard as she could; sweat dripping down the sides of her face. Mrs. Bennet wiped her daughter's face and encouraged her "Come on, Elizabeth! The faster my grandbaby is here, the sooner you will feel better!"

Dr. Woodhouse's face lit up and she yelled, "You're doing great, Liz! I can see the top of your baby's head! A couple more big pushes and that's it!".

Lizzie was exhausted. She felt like she was going to pass out. She looked around and saw her husband, looking like a deer in headlights; her mom, excited as can be; Gigi, beaming from across the room with Lydia. She really missed Jane. She closed her eyes and screamed "I can't do this anymore! Will, I'm sorry!", she began crying but then she heard Jane say, "Don't give up, Lizzie! You're almost there! I can see the head! A head full of dark hair, Lizzie!".

She opened her eyes and saw her older sister next to the doctor and the nurse. Though she was covered in scrubs and a face mask, Lizzie could see she was smiling, from the way her eyes crinkled at the sides.

She pushed the hardest she's ever pushed and then felt a relief. The pressure below her hips was gone and she heard a sharp "WAH!". She began bawling as she watched Darcy cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, you have a bouncing baby boy!", said Dr. Woodhouse as she handed him to Lizzie. Lizzie was crying so much that she couldn't even see her son's face. She just saw a pink little creature in her arms. Darcy came over and kissed her forehead and said "Thank you, Elizabeth. I love you so much.", with tears in his eyes. He watched Mrs. Bennet start wailing and hollering her happiness and couldn't help but think of his parents. "They should have been here.", he thinks sadly, but snaps out of it, as Lizzie offers him their son.

* * *

There was not a dry eye in the house. They passed the baby around like a hot potato. Then, Jane handed the baby back to her baby sister. "Here's your son, Lizzie. Welcome to motherhood.", Jane congratulated her with a big smile.

Mr. Bennet was finally allowed into the room, followed by Bing and little Charles. Again, everyone had a turn with the baby and everyone was overjoyed. Calls were made to Fitz and Charlotte; pictures snapped and sent to them. Fitz texted Darcy back, "What did I tell you?! A boy! Fitz- 1, Gigi- Zip, Nada, Nothing! ".

Gigi was upset that it wasn't a girl. "But whatever," she said aloud, "I'll just save the onesie for the next kid!". Fitz called her and she didn't pick up, because she knew he was going to gloat.

After a while, the nurse came back into the room to take the baby to get examined. She came with some papers and asked the big question, "What name do I put down on his ID tag? We can't send him up to get tested without a name. We don't want any baby mix-ups." Everyone stared at Lizzie and Darcy. They already had names picked out for each gender, just in case.

"We're going to name him…"

* * *

**Next chapter we'll see: The baby's name, what he looks like, tales of what went down on everyone's journeys to the hospital, and the presents everyone brought for him. Also, some drama goes down in the hospital.**


	3. Dizzie Baby Named

"We're going to name him… Benjamin Henry Darcy. A mouthful, we know.", Lizzie tells the room and smiles. She looks up at Darcy holding little Benjamin, and feels as if nothing will ever top this moment Darcy adds, "Yes. Benjamin Henry Darcy. My father's middle name was Benjamin, Thomas's middle name is Henry… it just feels right." The nurse smiles at them, writes his name down, and says she'll give them a little more time with the baby before they take him.

"A beautiful name for my beautiful grandbaby! Ohh… Darcy, dear, can I hold little Benji? You get to take him home and keep him for the next 18 years! I'll only get to see him every once in a while.", whined Mrs. Bennet, who was currently holding her eldest grandchild. "Sure thing, Mrs. Bennet.", Darcy replied, reluctance in his voice undetected by everyone but Lizzie. She giggled and said, "Good point, mom. Here, let me hold my nephew. I haven't seen him in a couple months. He's grown so much!".

* * *

Darcy looked at his son, who was now residing in his grandmother's arms. Mr. Bennet went over to his wife's side and both were making googley eyes at their new grandson. "My parents would have been just as proud as the Bennets… I can't believe they're not here…", Darcy thought to himself. He tried not to think about his parents often, but who could avoid thinking about their parents when they have just given them a grandchild they would never meet?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Bing slapped him on the back and said "Welcome to Fatherhood, Darce! How does it feel?", with a grin from ear to ear.

Darcy couldn't help but smile a little. "Ah, yes, it feels good so far. I can't wait to get him home… Oh wait! The nursery. It's not complete…", Darcy replied. He turned to Lizzie, who was giggling with Jane and little Charles, and told her about the incomplete nursery.

"It's okay, babe. He can sleep with us! I'd feel bad leaving him alone so soon, ya know?", Lizzie replied, staring longingly at her baby. "Mom's held him a little too long…", she thought to herself. Darcy noticed this and agreed with Lizzie, "Yes, Lizzie, I think you are right. He can stay with us… Do you want me to fetch him for you?". Lizzie beamed at him and said, "Please?". Darcy went to tear his son away from Mrs. Bennet and company, and cherished the couple of seconds he got to hold Benjamin in his arms before he handed him to Lizzie, who had just given little Charles back to Jane.

* * *

"OH! I almost forgot! I brought gifts!", shrieked Mrs. Bennet. Darcy winced at the sound. He had grown comfortable around the Bennet clan after all these years, Mr. Bennet being one of his best friends now, but Mrs. Bennet still had some 'antics' that bugged him. A lot. Her unnecessarily loud voice being one of them. Mr. Bennet got out his camcorder and began recording.

"This is going to be good.", he chuckled internally. Mrs. Bennet went to the table where everyone's bags were, and pulled out presents of various shapes and sizes. She gave one to Darcy, Bing, Jane, and Lizzie. "Open them up, now, no need to save the wrapping paper!", she rushed them. Darcy opened Lizzie's for her, then his. Bing did the same for himself and Jane, as she was holding Charles. They all looked at each other simultaneously and then at Mrs. Bennet, and burst out laughing. Tears and all.

Lizzie and Jane received light pink T-shirts that said "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a Bennet daughter in possession of a handsome husband… -flip the shirt over- … must create beautiful babies." The boys received light blue T-shirts that said "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a handsome, rich man in possession of a Bennet daughter… -flip the shirt over- … must be a very happy man, indeed!"

Mrs. Bennet took the laughter as a sign that they loved their gifts and was smiling smugly at Mr. Bennet, who told teased her about how ridiculous they were. "Now, for my grandbabies!", and she pulled out onesies that said "I LOVE MY GRANDMAMA". Charles' onesie had a big '01' on the back and above it, it said Grandbaby, coming together to say 'Grandbaby 01'. Benjamin's onesie said 'Grandbaby 02' on the back.

Everyone laughed at these. Even Mr. Bennet. She made those without his knowledge. Then she pulled out something and handed it to Gigi. Gigi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anything. She opened it up and it was a lavender colored shirt that said 'World's Best Auntie' on the front in Comic Sans font. Lydia laughed and patted Gigi's back and said, "It's okay. I got one, too, when Charles was born."

"Thank you, Franny! I'm definitely the best aunt! Aside from Lydia! Ha ha…", Gigi said to Mrs. Bennet.. "She was really sweet to think of me!", Gigi thought to herself.

Lydia decided to stop her mom, who looked like a magician about to take another rabbit out of her hat. "Pause the lame-o gifts for a sec, mom! It's my turn!" Lydia pulled out a little red bowtie. Everyone except for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet howled and hooted at this. They wouldn't understand because they never found out about Lizzie's vlogs.

Darcy hadn't been wearing many bowties lately. The more pregnant Lizzie got, the more casual Darcy became. So it was a very refreshing moment. "Told you my gift was going to be amazing! The Ly-Dee-yah does not disappoint!", Lydia said smugly. She remembers when Charles was born, she gave him a little doctor headband, like Lizzie used in her old videos.

"Well, my gift is 'awesome' too, in my opinion.", said Mr. Bennet as he pulled out two trains. "One for each of my boys. I wasn't blessed with any sons but I have been provided with two healthy grandsons, so I can't complain." Lizzie and Jane teared up and both thanked their father at the same time. You could barely understand what each was saying, but Mr. Bennet knew they were grateful. Everyone knew how much those trains meant to him, so the fact that he was giving them away was a huge deal.

"Enough, enough, girls. Now, let's give the stage to the next present. Who's up?", said Mr. Bennet. Gigi stepped up and pulled out a calendar. "This is for you, William.", she said, handing him the calendar. He looked at it, confused. "And this," Gigi said, pulling out a little gold chain-link bracelet, "…this is for my nephew." The little bracelet had a little gold plate in the middle that said 'Darcy'. "Wow, thank you so much, Gigi!", said Lizzie. Darcy smiled and thanked Gigi, "Thank you, Gigi. It's beautiful." Nobody knew, but Darcy had a bracelet just like that when he was a kid.

"You're very welcome! And now, I've got to go. I've met little Benji and gave my presents. My job here is done.", she says heading towards the door. "Goodbye, Darcys! And goodbye, Bennets. Oh, and goodbye, Lees!".

Darcy stepped toward Gigi, and asked, "Wait, Gigi. Before you go, I have to ask. Why did you give me a calendar?"

Gigi was half-way out the door, and replied, "Turn to May, 25. Bye!", and ran out. Darcy, curious, flipped to May and his face turn bright red. Lizzie said, "What is it, Will?" and he handed her the calendar. On May 25th, 2017, in big red letters it says 'The 6 weeks are up! Good luck ;)' Lizzie burst out laughing, almost waking little Benji who was lying on her chest. Mr. Bennet stopped filming here figuring there were no more presents.

* * *

Before anyone could ask what was up with the calendar, the nurse walked in and said, "Okay, everyone it's time to take little-", she looks down at her chart, "-Benjamin Darcy to get his labs done. I'll bring him back as soon as possible." Lizzie reluctantly gave him to Darcy, who put him in the hospital basket. The nurse rolled him away. Lizzie started crying. Darcy was trying to console her, "It's okay, my love. He'll be back before you know it."

Mrs. Bennet did an exaggerated sigh and said "I'm exhaussssssted! Now that the baby isn't in here, I can relax! You don't know how nerve-racking our trip was. Tell 'em Thomas! We almost missed our flight and we couldn't find our luggage, and no offense to your employees, Darcy, dear, but that man was driving slower than I thought was even possible! I swear, I thought we were never gonna get here!"

Mr. Bennet added, "We were late because you took too long getting ready, Franny, darling. And that poor driver. William, I believe that man is in need of some heavy compensation." Darcy made a mental note of it. He's experienced being behind the wheel with Mrs. Bennet, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Stop exaggerating, mom.", Lydia said and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat so her mother would come over and sit. Bing, who was now sitting on another couch with little Charles sleeping in his arms and Jane leaning on his shoulder, sighed and said, "You guys aren't the only ones who had a tough time. A six-hour flight with this little guy is no joke. Jane was a great sport. He wouldn't sleep if he wasn't in her arms." He smiled at his wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Everyone was having a good rest. Darcy made arrangements for dinner to be brought to their room and everyone was having a great time bonding. Darcy noticed how much Lizzie ate and chuckled. She was famished from the birth. He quite liked the new curves pregnancy had given her, and he hoped she'd keep some of it. "If she keeps eating like that, she just might…" he thought to himself.

Then, the door opened and the baby was rolled back into the room. Lizzie sat up in bed and eagerly awaited the return of Benjamin Henry Darcy in her arms. She was missing him the entire time he was gone. While everyone conversed, she was picturing his big, fat cheeks; his dark blond hair; his pointy little nose, and his eyes! Oh, he had his father's eyes; that was no mistake. He also had the signature Darcy family nose and eyebrows. Benji's brows weren't really visible but you could tell they were going to be thick.

He weighed 9.5 lbs and was 22 inches long. A very big baby. No wonder why Lizzie felt she was going to pass out. She thought back to just hours ago, when they gave Benji to her and she finally was able to stop crying and really look at her son. She was surprised at the blond hair. She thought for sure he would have dark hair like the Darcys. He came out with Mrs. Bennet's hair color. She frowned a little and complained internally about how he didn't have any of her physical characteristics.

Just she was snuggling her baby, and babbling at him, the door opened and you'll never guess who walked through the door…

* * *

It was Catherine DeBourgh! The Lees and the Darcys looked at each each other, each thinking the same thing, 'What is she doing here?!'. The Bennets had actually never met Aunt Catherine but had heard that she did not approve of their daughter. She walked in like she owned the place and went straight to the child.

She greeted everyone collectively, "Good evening, everyone.", with cold civility. You could tell she was annoyed that there were so many people present. She was just expecting Darcy and Lizzie. Darcy was the first to speak.

"Aunt Catherine… Hello. It's good to see you're doing well…", Darcy told her.

She replied coldly, "Hmmph. If that were true, I wouldn't have to find out from Richard Collins that your lover had given birth to the heir of the Darcy empire."

Darcy cleared his throat. He had many things he wanted to say but he would never disrespect his aunt. Lizzie spoke up and said, "If you would accept my family and I, then we would gladly invite you into our lives and the lives of our children. Until that day, I don't want you near my child."

Aunt Catherine's face was one of disbelief and disgust. Lizzie and Darcy have been married for two years, and in all that time Catherine hadn't congratulated them or paid them a kind word as a couple.

"I'll have you know, Elizabeth Bennet, that that child has my family's blood running through its veins and I have just as much right as these people to be in the child's life!", she retorted.

Darcy was not going to let her speak to his wife that way. "Aunt Catherine, please! You are upsetting Lizzie. She is exhausted from giving birth to my son and I would appreciate it you didn't speak to the mother of my child like that. And her name is Elizabeth Darcy now. You wouldn't have forgotten had you attended our wedding two years ago.", Darcy stated sharply, barely containing his anger. Darcy was angry with Catherine for Lizzie and everything, but mainly because she was his sole living relative, besides Gigi, and this is how she was behaving.

"Ohhh, lemme get you some ice for that BURN!", Lydia joked, trying to cut down the tension at least a little. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stayed quiet, figuring it was not their place to get into a discussion that is clearly between Darcy and his aunt. Catherine was babbling incoherently and just stormed out. "That child will recognize me and come to respect me, you'll see!", she said before turned around to eye the other people in the room with disgust.

"Whoa.", Bing said after she exited. "Thanks, babe.", Lizzie said. Darcy unconsciously smiled back at her, calming down instantly. He went over to her kissed her softly on the lips, then her forehead, and then kissed little Benjamin who was fast asleep on Lizzie's chest.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter, guys? Benjamin was mentioned multiple times to me and I really liked the name Henry. So Benjamin Henry Darcy was born!**

**Next chapter: The Darcys are ready to go home! But not before some more drama goes down.**


	4. The Darcys Leave the Hospital

**I don't think this bit is very plausible, but what the heck. I had no other idea guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Lizzie and little Benjamin have been patients at the hospital for about 3 days now, and finally, the day to take him home has arrived! Darcy hasn't gone home since the day he and Lizzie left for the hospital (he brought a hospital bag for himself), but the Bennets and the Lees have. Darcy's driver changed to a mini-van and took them all to stay at their estate every night, so they could rest properly and be back to support Lizzie the next day. Since the Darcys were coming home tomorrow, there was no need for all of them to return to the hospital. Instead, Mrs. Bennet took it upon herself to finish the nursery.

"Darcy, dear, I know y'all not gonna let my grandbaby sleep in here with all this mess! I'll clean up a bit for you and finish off what y'all started. There isn't much left to be done!", said Mrs. Bennet, on the phone, to Darcy last night after returning to their home. But, despite his insistence on finishing it himself at a later date, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It's alright, dear! I know you're only being modest. I will do you this favor, free of charge!", replied Mrs. Bennet and hung up.

"Honey, you're mother has just declared she is going to finish the nursery. I'm glad we agreed Benjamin is going to be staying with us for a while. I don't know how long it will take to undo her 'finishing touches'.", Darcy told Lizzie with an annoyed look on his face, while pinching the bridge of his nose. He really did come to care for Mrs. Bennet, but sometimes she just got on his last nerve.

"Thank you for putting up with her, babe! I know it's not easy! But look at it this way, she's going to be cooking for the remainder of her stay with us. Doesn't that make you feel good? You know you love her roasted chicken!", Lizzie said, trying to mollify Darcy's foul mood.

He smiled at her and walked over to her bedside. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and lips, and then slowly picked up his sleeping baby boy. "I'll hold him for a while. You go ahead and rest, my love.", Darcy told Lizzie as he began to walk around with his son in his arms.

He was staring at those big chubby cheeks and that surprisingly blond hair and couldn't help but laugh. How ironic that his son, the thing he loves most in this world, got his hair from the woman who annoys him the most- Francine Bennet!

"I can't believe you're here right now. I can't believe you even exist. You are perfect, Benjamin Henry Darcy and I love you more than life itself.", Darcy whispered to his son. Lizzie fell asleep watching them walk around the room, thinking to herself, "Life can't get any better than this…".

* * *

Lizzie was discharged from the hospital at 10:00 am the next day and was sat in a wheelchair with Benji in her arms and Darcy right beside her. They were waiting for the driver to bring their car around.

"You know, Lizzie, I never thought I would be happier than when you accepted to spend the rest of your life with me. I was completely wrong. The more time we spend together, the more joy is brought into my life. This little man right here is the happiest moment of my life, so far because I bet that soon, you will bring me another moment that I also will claim as the happiest. I love you, Elizabeth Darcy. I just wanted to remind you while we're still alone. Once, we get home, I'm sure we won't be able to speak properly.", Darcy expresses with a loving smile and love practically pouring out of his eyeballs.

Lizzie tears up and grabs his hand. She kisses it and says, "I love you, too, Will. You've managed to articulate what has been tumbling around in my brain since our son was born. Well done, sir.", Lizzie says, going from serious to joking rather quickly. She doesn't want to get into her feelings right now. She's afraid she might never stop crying tears of joy, love, and appreciation if she chose to express herself fully to her husband. The car comes around Darcy helps Lizzie into the back seat. Lizzie then puts the baby in his carseat and Darcy sits on the other side and buckles him in.

"Let's go home, Frank. I'm anxious to see what Mrs. Bennet has done…".

* * *

Darcy's driver, Frank, is driving towards the end of the hospital's lane, to exit out onto the main street, and doesn't see the spiky, thin metal line on the ground before them. He drives onto it and the tires all go flat.

"What's going on, Frank?", Darcy asks. Frank looks into the rearview and says "I don't know, Mr. Darcy. I was just driving straight ahead and now it feels like the tires are flat, sir. I'll check it out.". He opens the door and gets out to inspect the tires, when he is shoved onto the side of the road. His head hits the ground and he is knocked unconscious. A masked man had jumped out of the bushes. The man jumped into the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger side, while another masked person hops in and points a gun at Darcy. The masked driver speeds off into traffic.

"All hail rich people and their tinted windows…", the driver thinks to himself, while simultaneously driving and searching for the button to deactivate GPS tracking.

All of this happened so quickly. Lizzie held on to her baby instinctively, while Darcy exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?! Who are you and what do you want?!". He's been in a couple kid-napping incidences already.

"SHUT UP! We tell you when you can speak!", said masked person #2. From the voice, you can tell it is a female.

"Let us go. You are making a huge mistake.", Darcy warns, while trying to stealthily find his phone.

"Gimme your phones! Hurry! We're not stupid!", said the masked woman. Lizzie and Darcy hand her their phones and Lizzie looks at Darcy, her eyes full of fear. The woman throws their phones out the window when they are going full speed on the highway.

They continue driving for about an hour and finally arrive at their destination. It's a scummy looking apartment building. The driver gets out of the car and opens Darcy's door. He also has a gun and isn't shy about it. The woman opens Lizzie's door and yells, "Get the pipsqueak and get out of the car!". Lizzie does as she is told.

The kidnappers lead them to a door on the first floor. It opens into a completely deserted apartment, with the exception of four plastic chairs and an open foldable table with multiple rolls of Duck Tape on top of it.

* * *

"What time is it, Thomas, darlin'?", asks Mrs. Bennet. "Lizzie and the baby are comin' any minute and I haven't even taken this cake out the oven. Oh my poor nerves! If only Thomas had helped me with the nursery last night, I wouldn't have overslept…", she thinks to herself.

Mr. Bennet answers, "11:17 am. Hmm, it looks like that cake won't be done before our daughter arrives with our 'grandbaby'." His teasing is very effective. Mrs. Bennet puffs up her cheeks angrily- similar to Mrs. Puff from Spongebob Squarepants, Mr. Bennet always says.

She replies exasperatedly, "OH HUSH, THOMAS.", and sits on a stool right in front of the oven, willing the cake to bake faster. The Lees are eating breakfast with Lydia at a nearby breakfast nook in a corner of the kitchen, with little Charles sitting on Bing's lap. He grabs a piece of pancake and shoves it into his mouth, chewing with his two front teeth. The rest of the breakfast party is more focused on Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and are giggling to themselves as Mr. Bennet winks at them and then tries to give Mrs. Bennet a kiss on the cheek, only to be rejected and threatened with the wooden spoon in her hand.

The phone rings and Mr. Bennet goes to answer it, "Hello, Darcy residence. Father-in-law, speaking. How may I help you?... WHAT?!"

* * *

**What?! Lizzie, Darcy, and Benji kidnapped?! How could this be? :O Lol.**

**If you squint really hard, this can kinda almost happen, right? Bare with me guys! I couldn't think of any other drama.**


	5. The Darcys Are Rescued

**Bare with me guys! Remember it's fanfiction. Lol**

* * *

Gigi had just gotten on the highway to go visit Lizzie, Darcy, and Benjamin at home. She had tried calling both Darcy and Lizzie to tell them she was coming over, but their phones each went straight to voicemail.

"Hmm… that's weird… but, they probably don't want anyone to bother them… I'll just call the house and have one of the Bennets tell them I'm on my way.", she thought to herself as she dialed the Darcy Estate's phone number. She looked down at her diamond-encrusted, gold Michael Kors watch that Darcy had given her for her last birthday. It read 11:20am.

"I'll definitely make it before lunch! I do NOT want to miss Mrs. B's cooking.", she thought hungrily just before Mr. Bennet answered the phone.

"Darcy residence, Mr. Bennet, father-in-law, speaking. How may I help you?", he answered with a gloomy tone.

"Hey, Mr. B, it's Gigi! I was just calling to let William and Lizzie know that I'm on my way to visit them and little Benny. Can you tell them for me, please? Their cell phones are off."

Mr. Bennet sighed and replied, "Georgiana, I'm afraid I have bad news. They never made it home from the hospital. We just received a call from Frank, their driver, that they had been kidnapped."

SCREEEEEEEECCCHHH! BEEP BEEP! "LEARN TO DRIVE JERK!", a neighboring car yelled at Gigi.

She had almost hit the other car when she heard Mr. Bennet's response. "What? They're kidnapped? How in the world did that happen?", Gigi asked quietly. She was in shock.

"Well, according to Frank, a couple of people ambushed them from the side of the road before they left the hospital. They flattened the tires a little and when Frank got out to check, he was assaulted and the kidnappers took the car with William, Lizzie, and little Benno inside…", Mr. Bennet responded, his voice choking on his new nickname for his grandson.

Gigi couldn't believe it. "Do the police know? Where's Frank? Did they ask for ransom?", Gigi inquired desperately.

"Yes, Frank called the police from the hospital when he came to. He had a concussion and was out for a little while. The police are on their way to the hospital to get an official statement and a couple of officers are on their way here to ask us some questions. They're gonna want to talk to you, too, I bet, so it's good that you're already on your way.", Mr. Bennet informed Gigi.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll be there as fast as I can. Dial the extension 329. That's the estate's security team. Inform them of what's going on, please Mr. B. I don't know if this was an isolated kidnapping or if they are planning on targeting our home, too. Obviously whoever took them did their research, so you can never be too cautious. I have to make some calls.", she instructed in an almost-robotic voice and hung up. A single tear fell down her cheek, which she wiped, and then dialed another number.

"Heyyy, Gigi!", she heard him say excitedly.

"Fitz… something terrible has happened…", she started to say, as she informed her brother's best friend that Darcy had been kidnapped.

* * *

Back at the Darcy's home, Franny Bennet was lying on a couch and was being attended to by the estate's nurse. She had fainted upon hearing the news that a part of her family was kidnapped. Mr. Bennet was sitting on another couch in the same room, with the house phone in his hand.

The Lees were in their guest bedroom. Jane had gone up to put Charlie to sleep after the horrific phone call. She was silently sobbing onto Bing's chest, wanting to get out as many tears as possible now so that she wouldn't cry in front of her mother or Lydia. Bing was whispering assurances that everything would be fine in order to soothe his wife and himself.

Lydia was also downstairs with her parents. She was on the phone with Charlotte and was going to text Mary right after.

* * *

Lizzie was sat in one of the plastic chairs, but instead of sitting at the table, she was in a corner of the room. She was breastfeeding the baby and had begged for some privacy. The female kidnapper was eyeing her and had her gun pointed at her. She threatened Lizzie every couple of minutes.

"Don't you dare do anything funny! I'll shoot you and then the kid will starve!", she would say.

Darcy was sitting at the table, his arms tied to together behind the chair with duck tape. Sitting across from him was the male kidnapper. He was playing with the gun and he was looking Darcy directly in the eyes.

"Something about this guy seems familiar…", Darcy thought to himself as he glared at the man before him.

"What do you want from us?!", Darcy demanded. The guy smirked but said nothing.

"Get back to the table!", yelled the female. Lizzie got up with Benjamin and sat in the empty seat next to Darcy. The lady tied Lizzie's legs to the chair legs with duck tape.

"Please let us go! What do you want from us?", Lizzie pleaded to the kidnappers.

"Money. Lots and lots of money!", the woman replied, laughing her head off. The male kidnapper rolled his eyes. He got up, went into another room, and came out with a laptop. He was typing something for a few minutes and then turned the laptop around to face Darcy and Lizzie.

Darcy stared at him blankly.

The kidnapper rolled his eyes again. The woman said, "Type in your bank information. All your personal details. Your social security number. Everything. Now!"

Now it was Darcy's turn to roll his eyes, "You must be kidding me."

* * *

"Okay, folks. I'm going to need as much detail as possible. We are getting the driver's statement right now. Why would anyone want to kidnap the Darcy family?", asked the officer.

"Money, of course! I wanted her to have a rich husband and now look! This is all my fault!", wailed Mrs. Bennet.

"Calm down, Franny dear. Go have a seat on the couch.", said Mr. Bennet to his wife, as he rubbed her shoulders. She was devastated.

"Did the Darcy's have any valuables on them? They may be able to bargain with the kidnappers. If they go out and try to pawn the pieces we can get a sense of the area they might be in.", asked the officer.

"They had their wedding rings; Lizzie's has a 7-karat diamond and they both have platinum bands.", answered Jane. She would know because she helped Darcy pick out their rings.

"They also have the gift I gave to my nephew. It's a gold, chain-link bracelet with a plate that says Darcy. I think I got it from the same jewelry store they got their rings. Let me Google the number so I can call and see if they can send pictures of the items. They always keep pictures of custom pieces in case they get stolen." The officer nodded and waited for Gigi get the pictures.

The jewelry company ended up faxing the pictures of the items, along with special features and details. Gigi ran down from Will's office, practically running into the police officer.

"LOOK! The special features of Benny's bracelet! It has a GPS inside the gold plate that has his name on it! It says here that the gold plate is hollow, allowing for a chip to fit inside! It's part of the company's theft prevention system. You guysssss! We can track them! Thank God I bought Benny that bracelet!", Gigi exclaimed to the family.

The officer said, "That can be useful only if the bracelet is still with the Darcy family. The chances of that are slimmer now that it's been a couple of hours since they disappeared. But it's the only lead we've got… Jimmy! Get in contact with the GPS company associated with the jewelry on these faxes, ASAP.", the officer commanded.

Everyone's spirits lifted immediately.

"You didn't know Benno's bracelet had a tracking device? Gigi that's an important thing to know!", said Mr. Bennet with relief.

"I know, I know! But I just saw it and bought it. I wasn't paying attention when the saleswoman was trying to pitch it to me. I just wanted it because it looked like a bracelet William had when we were younger.", Gigi replied defensively.

The officer returned with some news. "We were able to get in contact with the GPS Company. They have to activate the chip and then have to wait for the signals to bounce off some satellites in space, or something like that. I'm an old-school cop; I'm not the least bit tech-savvy, so I don't know how the thing works. All I know, is that within a few minutes we should have their location.", he explained.

Everyone cheered. Jane and Mrs. Bennet were crying and their husbands were trying to comfort them. Gigi and Lydia were hugging and getting ready to text Charlotte, Mary, and Fitz.

* * *

Darcy had been stalling as long as he possibly could. He could tell these guys were amateurs and he knew that they would be found somehow. Surely the police was searching high and low for them.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was freaking out. She had never been so scared in her life and she feared for the well-being of her newborn. She looked over at Darcy with pleading eyes. But Darcy couldn't do what the kidnappers were asking. They wanted him to put all his personal information and all his bank information. He didn't know all that stuff. That's what he had accountants and financial managers and advisors for. He paid people to handle all that for them so they wouldn't have to.

"I'm telling you that I do not have that information readily available. I do not know my bank information by heart. I pay people to manage my finances for me. What you are asking of me is simply impossible.", Darcy said matter-of-factly.

The male kidnapper sighed, got up, and walked around the table to Darcy's side. He shook his head and went "tsk, tsk, tsk."

He then proceeded to hit Darcy in the gut with his gun. Lizzie screamed. The baby started crying. "Shut the brat up or I shoot him!", cried the woman exasperatedly.

She didn't seem very mentally stable. The guy was the calm one. But he hasn't uttered a word.

"You said this was going to be easy! You said we were going to get the money transferred to an untraceable account in the Virgin Islands! You said we were going to get married, George!", screamed the woman. She was stomping the ground and throwing a tantrum as if she were a toddler.

"Damn it, Kathy! You're an idiot! I told you to never say my name!", he said angrily. He went over and slapped Kathy forcefully in the face, leaving his finger prints on her face and a thin line of blood coming from the side of her mouth. "Now, I'm going to have to kill them! There's no way I'm getting cooped up in jail again.", he exclaimed frustratedly.

"George… Wickham?!", Darcy asked with pure shock painting his and Lizzie's faces.

Wickham removed the ski mask, to reveal his face. He was wearing brown contacts, which is why they didn't recognize his eyes. He had also dyed his hair black and had a goatee.

"Since when do you not handle your own money, Darcy? I've known you all your life and you've always done everything yourself. I'm not buying that 'financial management' mess, Willy, old boy. Give me the information and I'll let you and your precious little wifey and kid live! You can make up the billions of dollars in a decade or so, right? I'm leaving you with all your companies and investments. I'm not really asking for much, if you ask me…".

Darcy chuckled and said, "George, I don't know how you've spent the last four years of your life, but mine has changed greatly. You do not know me as well as you think you do. I am a family man; my priorities have shifted. I've relieved myself of the stresses of handling too much. Now, I have been focusing on my family. Something you could have been a part of had you not ruined our sisters' lives."

George laughed hysterically, and then replied, "I spent 4 years in that stupid penitentiary because of your stupid sister! Do you know what they do to good looking guys like me in there? So I escaped. I found this idiot woman in jail. She was a correctional officer there. I buttered her up, fed her the same lines I fed your sisters, and a few secret conjugal visits later, she helped me bust out. I always end up getting what I want, Darcy. One way or another. Now cough up the info or I blast kid!".

He pointed the gun at the baby. Lizzie squealed out of fright. Darcy hung his head. "George I'm telling you I don't know that information. And there's no way for me to contact anyone who does, because you threw our phones out of the window while we were on the highway. Please, just let us go. We can handle this like before. No consequences. Just one condition: you stay out of our lives for good."

Wickham said, "Nope. It doesn't work that way. I highly doubt you'd let me get away with this so I'm gonna start shooting. Simple."

Kathy spoke out, "Wait, George. Babe, you said nobody would get hurt!".

George cracked his neck and turned to face her. "Shut up before I blast you, too!", he yelled at her. She whimpered and stayed quiet. Wickham pointed the gun at Benjamin, who was sleeping in Lizzie's arms.

* * *

BOOM! The front door was broken down by a SWAT team and guns were surrounding George and Kathy in a matter of seconds. George sighed and put his hands up.

"So close.", he said smirking.

Lizzie began crying tears of joy and Darcy let out a sigh of relief. The police were un-taping them from their chairs when their families broke through the door. Everyone was present, except Jane, who was outside with Charles.

As he was getting dragged away by the cops, George saw Gigi and Lydia and yelled out, "Hey, Peach! Looking good!". They both turned to look and both felt disgusting. They gave each other a knowing look that expressed 'How could we ever have been in love with that piece of scum?'.

* * *

It was nighttime when the Darcy family finally arrived home, escorted by the police. They had to go to the station to give reports and statements and all that. The Bennets and Lees stayed with them the whole time.

"Welcome Home, Benny!", Lizzie whispered to her baby as she hugged him tight.

Darcy hugged his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, finally, we are home. We can finally begin our new life as parents, my love.", Darcy said to Lizzie.

Mrs. Bennet's loud voice could be heard down the hall. "Where is my grandbaby?! Benji! Grandmama wants a hug now.", she yelled, searching for Benjamin.

"I spoke too soon. I believe we'll have to wait until your mother leaves to start our new life.", he commented. Lizzie gave him a disapproving look, "Play nice, babe. I can only imagine mom's nerves while we were missing. She's just showing her love and relief.", she explained.

"I know, I know.", Darcy muttered as Mrs. Bennet found them.

* * *

**You guysss. I know this chapter was a bit *cough cough* of a stretch, so thank you for reading. I kind of wrote myself into a implausible corner and had to get myself out. Next chapter will be drama free. **

**More fluffy/family moments as we see how Dizzie and the rest of the family adjust to their new baby and what Mrs. Bennet did to Benjamin's nursery.**


	6. The Nursery

Lizzie and Darcy have finally gone to bed, with their newborn son lying between them. They lay on their sides facing each other, keeping their heads up with one hand.

"Today felt like it lasted a whole year, Will. I think Wickham and that psycho lady scared a couple of years from my life.", Lizzie confessed to her husband.

"I agree. But we must not let this affect us. That's what Wickham would want. That scumbag… I honestly had no idea it was him… I mean, Gigi mentioned to me that he had escaped from jail while we were waiting for Ben's birth, but-", Darcy was saying as he was interrupted by Lizzie.

"You KNEW he was out?! Why didn't you tell me?!", she whispered harshly, in order to avoid waking Benjamin.

"Calm down, honey. I didn't want to give you any unpleasant feelings while you were in labor. And then when our little man finally arrived, I completely forgot about it! Wickham was the last thing on my mind; you can hardly blame me! I'm sorry. But I doubt me telling you about him would have made a difference. It's not like either of us knew he would do something so psychotic.", Darcy whispered back defensively.

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I'm still a little shaken, that's all. I love you, Will."

Darcy smiled at her and said, "It's perfectly understandable.", before leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. He continued, "I love you too, Elizabeth. And don't you ever forget it. I have you to thank for Benjamin and there's no way I will ever be able to repay you for the happiness that you have given me."

Lizzie smiled mischievously and said, "I know how! You can smile and nod happily while Mom shows us the nursery tomorrow!"

Darcy turned away from Lizzie and let his face hit the pillow repeatedly while he groaned. "The things I do for love.", Darcy muttered through the pillow. Lizzie laughed and took that as a yes and leaned over Ben to kiss the back of Darcy's head.

"Goodnight, babe.", she said she snuggled closer to the baby and drifted off to dreamland. That is, until Ben woke her up wailing for food, only three hours later.

* * *

"How was your first night with Benji, dear? How often did he wake you? Ohhhh I'm so proud of my girls! I don't know what Lydia's waiting for. That nice man she's been seeing has some lovely features. They'd give me beautiful grandbabies!", Mrs. Bennet exclaimed as she served breakfast.

She was ecstatic that her dreams had come true. Here she was serving breakfast to her family in the house of her rich, handsome son-in-law who has just fathered her second grandbaby. The only thing that would have made her happier was if Lydia had announced an out-of-wedlock pregnancy.

"Mom, I don't think you understand that we were not put on this planet solely to provide you with grandchildren. And I'm not seeing anybody, mom. A couple of dates here and there doesn't count.", Lydia said as she walked into the dining room, where everyone was already sitting.

"Leave her alone, mom. She still has plenty of time. As for Benji, he woke me up twice. I barely slept! And poor Will! He was awoken by Ben's cries, too.", Lizzie answered her mother. She looked over apologetically at a very tired looking Mr. Darcy.

"It's not fair that you should have to deal with it alone, my love.", he replied to her as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Don't worry, Lizzie. It gets easier, I swear. After a couple months, Charlie was on a schedule. And after I stopped breast feeding him, Bing and I would take turns feeding him when he woke up.", Jane said smiling at her younger sister.

"Thank God!", exclaimed Lizzie. She was still not done reading baby books so any information was like gold to her.

"Now, now! Hurry up and eat. I want to show you all the nursery after breakfast!", Mrs. Bennet said excitedly.

Lizzie immediately looked over at Darcy, whose neck protruded as he managed to form the fakest smile Lizzie had ever seen. She chuckled worriedly. Mr. Bennet saw Darcy's reaction and couldn't help but laugh out loud. He didn't know what the nursery looked like either, because he refused to help Franny, but he could only imagine.

* * *

Lizzie shuddered as she went up the stairs for the unveiling because she remembered her childhood room. Pink everywhere. And everything the girls were dressed in was pink up until each reached about five years or so. "Maybe that's why I own so much blue clothes…", Lizzie thought to herself.

"Alright. Before we all go in, I want you all to close your eyes!", demanded Mrs. Bennet. She was practically jumping up and down from the anticipation.

"Open your eyes!", she squealed.

Everyone was present for the unveiling of the nursery. When they opened their eyes, they saw dark blue walls with sports posters all over the place. The crib, which was a dark wooden crib that would one day turn into a day bed, was fitted with sports themed bed sheets and skirt and everything. There were all kinds of balls everywhere. The rug in front of the crib was basketball–shaped. The mobile above the crib? Yea, that was made up of a tennis ball, baseball, mini-basket ball, soccer ball, football, and a mini-boxing glove. There were even little plastic sports balls as the knobs of the drawers. There was real sports equipment scattered here and there for decoration.

It really wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be, but still, she went overboard with the theme. It was in her nature to exaggerate, so everyone knew the room wouldn't have been to Lizzie and Darcy's liking.

Darcy sighed in relief. He expected neon colors and glitter and 'Grandma loves you' all over the place. This room, he could put up with until she left.

Lizzie, on the other hand, wasn't as relieved as Darcy. She envisioned a much more neutral feel for her son. Not something as stereotypical and gender-defining as sports.

"Well… what do y'all think?!", inquired Mrs. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet was the first to answer. "Well, I'll hand it to you Franny, darling. It's not half as bad as I thought it would be.", he said, telling the absolute truth.

Lydia, Jane, and Bing mumbled in agreement.

Mrs. Bennet ignored the fact that it was a backhanded compliment and said, "I knew y'all would love it! What about you, Lizzie? And William?", she asked expectantly.

Darcy looked at Lizzie before replying, "It's definitely a constant theme. I like the consistency. And I am rather fond of the color blue." Mrs. Bennet beamed at him and then looked over at Lizzie.

"Well, umm… I certainly want to encourage Ben to participate in sports… so hopefully he'll make use of some of this equipment when he's old enough…", Lizzie said. She was trying to be as vague as possible so that whatever she said wouldn't be considered a lie. Mrs. Bennet took that as a compliment as well and was smiling as she left the room.

"I knew it, I knew it! Barbara down the street always said I should have started an interior design company instead of settling down...", she said to herself as she exited the room.

When she was gone, everyone, Mr. Bennet included, was snapping pictures of the room. He could look at this and entertain himself whenever he got bored.

Lizzie was sending pictures to Charlotte and Gigi, captioned 'Too subtle?', Lydia was sending pictures to Mary, and Darcy sent pictures to Fitz and Brandon.

Lizzie decided to speak her mind now that her mother was gone. "Mom is unbelievable. Who told her I wanted to force athletic expectations on my son? What if he doesn't like sports? What if he likes music or books or art? No way am I leaving this room like this.", Lizzie said disapprovingly.

Darcy concurred. Lydia laughed at Mary's text and then patted Jane on the back. "You were totes lucky, Janie. Bing did a good job making Charlie's nursery a 'surprise', *wink wink*", Lydia said jokingly. They all know Jane and Bing decorated their nursery together, but disguised it as a surprise so that Mrs. Bennet wouldn't feel bad.

They all laughed. Just then Lizzie's phone buzzed. Charlotte texted her back.

From: Bestie

11:19 am

This is gold. LOL. I can't tell if this is a kid's nursery or a high school gym storage room! Don't change a thing until I get there! This is the kind of thing you gotta see in person. :P One week!

"Yay! She's coming soon!", Lizzie cheered mentally.

They all left the room together. And they all turned simultaneously to give it one last look. Upon noticing their group act, they all burst out laughing. They were lucky Mrs. Bennet had turned on the radio in the kitchen. She always cooked with music, and she had already begun preparing snacks and lunch. If she had heard them, she would've thought they were laughing at her and that would have resulted in empty stomachs for them all.

* * *

**I really like messing with Mrs. Bennet. I found her really annoying in the book and movies, so I kind of have her as annoying in LBD, too. Even though all we saw of her was her torso in the last freaking episode (TROLLS!).**

**I also want to bring Caroline back into the picture.**

**Reviewing helps me out a lot! And I definitely take into consideration what you all suggest. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! *cyber hugs***


	7. Charlotte Comes to Visit

The week flew by and before they knew it, Charlotte had texted Lizzie saying she had landed safely and was going to wait for her ride outside the airport. That whole week Lizzie had been super excited to see her best friend because she hadn't seen Charlotte in months!

"When was the last time I saw Char? Was it at my baby shower? Hmm, the fact that I can't remember is proof enough that it's been too long.", Lizzie would ponder at night while feeding little Ben.

It was just after lunch and Lizzie asked Darcy to go pick her up. "Can you pick up Char, Will? I would go myself to greet her but I can't leave the baby. It would look as if she weren't important if we just sent Frank to go pick her up, ya know?"

Darcy didn't really feel like leaving his house. He was comfortable and he was making silly faces at his son, who was snuggled up in his arms. But he knew how excited Lizzie was, and he loved to make his wife happy, so he nodded yes. Lydia, who was in the vicinity, heard Charlotte had arrived and volunteered to accompany Darcy to the airport.

He smiled and said, "Lydia? Can you do me a favor and start the car? We'll go in the white Range Rover today." Lydia nodded and went to grab the keys labeled 'White Range' off the key rack in the hall way that led towards the garage. The Darcys had multiple cars so they kept all the keys labeled and organized. Darcy had loosened up over the years but he was still a very neat man and he preferred order.

Darcy reluctantly handed Benjamin over to Lizzie and kissed his forehead when he was settled in her arms. He then pecked his wife on her forehead, each cheek, and then gave her a short, loving kiss on her lips.

He smiled and said, "I will be back shortly with Ms. Lu.", and headed out to the car.

Lydia was seated in the passenger seat, and had already selected a pop radio station. Darcy rolled his eyes and sighed. He had grown quite accustomed to pop music, and popular culture in general, thanks to the influence of the Bennets. He had also grown quite used to Lydia, and he secretly preferred her over Jane. Not that he disliked Jane or anything- she was a wonderful person and he was glad she was a part of his family- but Lydia was more fun than Jane, and she brought out a very youthful side of Darcy. She reminded him so much of Gigi and yet, she was her own person.

"Seatbelt, Lydia.", Darcy reminded her as he buckled his own and pulled out of the garage. "Pfft. Like I need it. You, big bro, are an excellent driver. Very safe and law-abiding, but you don't drive like a snail. Kudos, kudos!", Lydia complimented as she buckled up.

"Thank you. But it's not my driving that we need to watch out for. It's the rest of those crazy people out there.", he responded as they drove down the long drive way.

"Yeah, yeah.", Lydia said sticking her tongue out at Darcy. He proceeded to do the same and made Lydia started snorting and Darcy teased her about it. They always teased each other when they were alone like this.

"Oh so we're starting the teasing already, huh? Well, okay then Darce! Tell me, how many days have you crossed out on Gigi's calendar, hmmm?", Lydia retorted. Darcy's face turned bright red at the slick comment. Lydia always teased him about sex and she manages to get him blushing pretty hard most of the time.

The truth is, he actually did keep the calendar Gigi gave him. He doesn't count down the days by crossing out the calendar, though. He just took the date that Gigi marked as 'the day he and Lizzie could make love once again' and put it in his smart phone's calendar. He had been occupied with attending to his in-laws' needs and getting to know his son, but he was already starting to get antsy.

After getting used to being intimate with his wife multiple times a week for the past few years, he was going to have a hard time adjusting. "How does she always know right where to poke fun? Is it that obvious?", Darcy wondered as he tried to think of something to tease Lydia about.

"So how about that man your mother was talking about at breakfast last week? 'A couple of dates here and there' doesn't sound right to me, Lydia. Do you have a secret boyfriend you're not telling us about? I'd sure loooove to give your mother the big news!", Darcy teased, hoping he hadn't guessed incorrectly.

Lydia stopped laughing at Darcy and began blushing herself. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Hmm. I don't know what you're talking about.", she said defiantly.

"So I was correct?", he thought to himself as he smirked. "This is going to be a fun car ride, Lydia, don't you agree?", he asked tauntingly and Lydia groaned in response.

* * *

While Darcy and Lydia were gone, Lizzie found herself alone in the living room. The TV was on some baby-themed show, Benjamin was sleeping in his bassinet, and Lizzie was sitting on the couch awaiting her bestie. The rest of her house guests were busy elsewhere: Bing was working out in the home gym that was in the basement; Jane was bathing Charlie; and her mother was on the phone bragging to one of her friends, as usual.

Mr. Bennet had just entered the living room and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and they hugged silently for a minute before Mr. Bennet ended their embrace by pinching her cheek. "Geez, daddy.", Lizzie said while rubbing her sore cheek.

Mr. Bennet grinned. "It's been a while since I've done that to you, Beth." Her father was the only person who got away with calling her that; and he only said it when he was emotional. Lizzie looked up at her father's eyes and it felt like a reflection of herself. She had gotten his eyes, nose, and his red hair.

Mr. Bennet sighed and finally confessed, "I've been dying to speak with you, Lizzie. We haven't had one of our talks in a while and with all the commotion that happened with the kidnapping, I haven't wanted to bother you. But I can see you're not busy right now. Can we chat for a while?".

Lizzie looked at her dad tenderly and said, "Of course, dad. What's up?".

He began telling her how worried he was when they were missing, and that he thought he'd lost his confidant. They began reminiscing about the girls' childhoods. Lizzie could see he was feeling nostalgic and kind of gloomy.

She finally dared to ask, "What's wrong, daddy? Why the long face and that far-off look in your eyes? If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were sad!".

Mr. Bennet sighed and answered, "Oh but I think I am, my darling Elizabeth. All my girls are growing up and leaving me. I think I'm experiencing empty-nest syndrome!", he joked. "But seriously, I'm a grandfather now. Two of my girls are matriarchs of their own families, and one isn't too far off from moving out and forgetting about us. I'm just missing my girls, is all. And I miss you the most. I will deny ever saying I have a favorite child because I love all my girls, but you are the most like myself and I miss our debates and just hanging out in the den talking about nothing. I've already had a similar conversation with Jane a few days back, while Bing was with Charlie. She suggested I visit more often, but I don't want to intrude. You girls are just beginning your lives and you should be left to enjoy your husbands and kids. What wise words have you to comfort your old man?".

Lizzie had no idea her dad was taking their growing up so hard. "Have you tried talking to mom? I'm sure beneath the weird need to have a million grandbabies, she misses us too.", she suggested.

Mr. Bennet chuckled. "Oh believe me, your mother does miss you girls dearly. But her joy for your happiness outweighs her sorrow. I'm ashamed to say I'm not as selfless as she is."

Lizzie patted her dad on the back and said, "It's okay dad. All three of us love you and we'll never forget about you. What you need to do is forget about us a little. You and mom need to find a hobby together. Preferably something that you would both be interested in. How about you teach mom how to fish? Or how about you learn how to sew from her? Hmm? You've gotta try, dad. That's one thing I've learned from marriage. You've got to try to make it work and communicate a lot because the other person isn't a mind reader."

Mr. Bennet smiled and said, "My own daughter giving me relationship advice. Tsk tsk. I should have Darcy and Bing go straight to you whenever they have a question for me."

Lizzie fake-gasped and said, "So that's what you guys talk about when you have those random poker nights!", and the mood was no longer somber.

* * *

Charlotte arrived at the Darcy estate to find everyone waiting for her outside. She ran over to everyone and hugged and kissed them all, leaving Lizzie for last. When Charlotte finally got to Lizzie she kissed her friend noisily on the cheek and grabbed her new nephew.

"Hello, you precious little angel! Auntie Charlotte is here!", she said to him excitedly as she caressed his soft little face."Oh, Lizzie, he's even cuter in person! And he's so big! Poor Lizzie! You might want to consider epidural for the next one."

Lizzie laughed and said, "Most definitely. I do not want to go through that again."

Darcy, who had gone to put Charlotte's bags in her guest room, had come to join the rest of the family. Lizzie kissed him appreciatively on the lips. "Thanks for picking up Charlotte, babe. You are the best!", she thanked him.

"It was nothing. It was great catching up with Charlotte on the ride back. We've actually got some business to discuss later. Right, Ms. Lu?", he said.

"Why of course, Mr. Darcy. Lu&Collins has some projects that may interest Pemberly Digital.", she said mimicking Darcy's business tone, but the smile on her face indicating something fishy was going on.

"Here, let me hold Ben while you two catch up.", Darcy suggested, taking Ben from Charlotte and walking into the house while making weird faces at his son.

"He does know that babies don't start smiling until they're at least like a month old, right?", Charlotte asked.

Lizzie laughed and said, "Nope. I don't think he does."

Mrs. Bennet walked over and grabbed Charlotte, "Come on in Charlotte, honey! I've made some snacks for you. You must be exhausted from traveling. Tell me, what does your mother think of my new grandbaby?". Everyone was walking back into the house when Lizzie's phone rang.

It was Gigi. "Hey Gigi! Charlotte's here!", Lizzie said excitedly as soon as she answered.

Gigi replied, "Yeah I know. I saw it on Twitter. But you see, I kind of slipped up on Twitter. I- umm- was sending a picture of Ben to my boyfriend's sister, Eleanor, you remember her, right? From your baby shower? Well she's on vacation on some island and her cell isn't activated. Anyways, I was sending it to her through a message on twitter but I accidentally tweeted it! And now a lot of people are asking me if that's your baby! And they aren't stupid, Lizzie. Your followers know you were super pregnant, but everyone thought you were going to be due later. I'm sorrrryyy!", Gigi blurted out all in one breath.

"What?! Gigi, I specifically told everyone at the baby shower that Will and I would reveal Ben to the world!", Lizzie responded angrily.

"I knowwww! I'm so sorry! I deleted it but you know how the internet is.", Gigi said, guiltily.

Lizzie groaned. "Great. The little bit of peace we had is going to be over. Ben's birth was kept away from the public because we had a private room and it wasn't my due date yet. We managed to keep the kidnapping secret because Darcy donates a large amount of money to the Justice Dept. of California. But now everyone will know about the baby and we are going to be harassed by magazines and the like. Ughhh. But whatever. This would be the case eventually." , Lizzie reflected.

Gigi was apologizing profusely over the phone and Lizzie was about to tell her that it was fine and it was bound to happen sooner or later, when her phone indicated someone else was calling her. She looked at the Caller ID: Caroline Lee.

* * *

**So that was this chapter. Sorry for the mushy Mr. B bit. I didn't plan it like that, it just happened. :P And what's up with Charlotte and Darcy? What are they scheming?**

**Also, I couldn't help but LOL when writing about the calendar because I'm remembering from the show when Darcy and Lizzie were arguing about how long they had been dating and Darcy was like, "It's in my calendar."**

**Thank you all for reading and for your lovely reviews and suggestions! They definitely motivate me. *CyberHug***


	8. Fitz and Brandon Finally Arrive

Caroline Lee was calling Lizzie and she couldn't help but groan aloud. Caroline and Lizzie had a very colorful history together: they went from being archenemies to being friends. Well, actually, only Caroline used to consider Lizzie an enemy. Lizzie was more indifferent towards her than anything else; which ticked Caroline off even more. She resented Lizzie for stealing Darcy from her and disliked Jane for stealing her brother away. She quickly got over not liking Jane, though. Who could be mad at her?

Caroline begrudgingly accepted the fact that Darcy had eyes only for Elizabeth Bennet and after that, their relationship could only improve. She spent a lot of time with Lizzie during the preparations for Jane and Bing's wedding and they realized that they'd have to get over Caroline's deception for the sake of their families. They had a super deep heart-to-heart and emerged from it as friends, just in time for the wedding.

Eventually, Caroline opened herself up to one of the many suitors she had. This one man in particular had been in Caroline's life since her college days, but she had never really paid much attention to his love for her, due to her obsession with Darcy.

After being slighted by Darcy so many times, she really appreciated the attention that this man had for her and she quickly fell in love. He was in her social circle, came from old money, and was devastatingly handsome (not as handsome as Darcy but she couldn't complain). His name was Antoine Margaux and his family owned one of the world's most famous wine companies. He now lived in France with Caroline; which Caroline adjusted to fairly well because she spoke fluent French and had been there many times already in her privileged life.

* * *

The reason why Lizzie groaned half the time that Caroline called her was because most of the time, Caroline would talk for hours. She didn't have many close girl friends so Lizzie and Jane had become her go-to friends to call whenever she felt she needed a deep conversation.

Lizzie was not in the mood. She was kind of irritated at the whole Twitter fiasco and she wanted to spend time with her bestie. She sighed and hung up with Gigi, "Gigi? Caroline is on the line. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later…. No, I'm not mad at you, 'kay? …Alright. Bye." She braced herself and prayed that whatever Caroline had to say was brief. She answered the call.

"Hi, Caroline.", she said sounding tired, hoping that Caroline would get the hint, and try not to talk for too long.

"Oh my goodness, Lizzie Bennet, your baby is the cutest!", Caroline said excitedly over the phone. She still called Lizzie by her maiden name. Not to bug her, but out of habit. Lizzie was about to ask how she'd seen her baby all the way from France if she hadn't sent her a picture of him, and then she remembered Gigi's slip-up.

"Thanks, Caroline. I'm assuming you saw Gigi's tweet?", Lizzie responded irritated.

Caroline picked up on that and said, "Ohh… I'm guessing she wasn't supposed to do that, then? Well the cat's out of the bag now. I was going to wait to see your munchkin when I flew to New York with Antoine for my nephew's birthday party, but I'm calling to ask you for some pictures now!".

Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the heavens that that was all Caroline wanted.

"Sure thing, Caroline. I'll send you one I took today while he was sleeping... I've actually go to go because he's waking up. I'll send you a picture ASAP, okay?... Yeah, you too... Send greetings to Antoine from Darcy and I… Talk to you later.", Lizzie said as she hung up. A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? She sent Caroline a picture of Ben and headed inside to tell Darcy the news about the leaked photo.

* * *

"Will, did Gigi call you and tell you what happened yet?", Lizzie asked Darcy upon entering the living room. Darcy nodded yes because he was on the phone. When he hung up, he said that that was the third magazine that had called so far. He didn't look very happy. Lizzie felt the same, but alas, there was nothing they could do.

Lizzie plopped down on the couch beside him and Ben, who was in his arms, and placed a big kiss on Benjamin's chubby cheek. She proceeded to place a soft kiss on Darcy's stubbled jaw and then made a face. "You, my good sir, are in need of a shave.", she pointed out, making Darcy chuckle. This mirth was short-lived, however, because his phone rang again- another magazine.

His face went from happy to annoyed instantly, and Lizzie grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards her. "Babe, let's not let this ruin our first few weeks with our son, okay? Gigi made a mistake which only precipitated something that would have eventually happened anyway. Let's just ignore the calls for a while. I know privacy is super important to you but this is the world we live in, alright?", Lizzie declared, to soothe Darcy.

It worked because he was soon smiling. The phrase 'super important' became a running joke with them and they always used it to cheer each other up or to break the ice after they'd had an argument. Lizzie smiled back at her husband and kissed him chastely on the lips. Lydia happened to walk by the living room and said, "Eww. Get a room, you two! Oh wait, you can't, right Darcy?". He turned to face her and rolled his eyes. She giggled. Darcy wasn't going to let her have the last laugh, though.

"Oh Mrs. Bennet! Come in here, please! I want to talk to you about another potential son-in-law!", Darcy yelled. Lydia blanched. Lizzie looked at Darcy and Lydia and wondered what they were even talking about.

She shrugged. "Weirdos.", she thought to herself as she got off the couch. She wanted to go to talk to Charlotte before any other interruptions came about.

Charlotte was in the kitchen getting interrogated by Mrs. Bennet. She wanted to know what everyone thought of her new grandbaby.

"Mom, can you give Charlotte and I a few minutes? I haven't seen her in forever and I'd really like to talk to her. Also, I think she might enjoy the delicious food you saved for her if she were actually able to eat it, instead of answering your questions.", Lizzie said to her mother.

Mrs. Bennet smiled and nodded her head. "Sure thing, honey. I understand y'all need to catch up. I'll go see what Darcy wanted. He called me, right?... Well, I go check anyway."

* * *

Lizzie sat in the chair across from Charlotte and began telling her about the Twitter incident and about everything else that had been happening as of late. Lizzie truly missed Charlotte. She was always the one to listen to Lizzie complain about everything, gush about what she loved, and was one of the few who wasn't afraid to contradict her opinions.

Her husband does all of those things, but it's not the same as having a person from the same gender to bond with.

After filling her in on everything, Lizzie offered to show Charlotte the infamous nursery and she was not disappointed at her friend's reaction. Charlotte was cracking up so hard. Tears-coming-out-of-your-eyes, doubled-over-laughing-while-slapping-your-knees hard. They both finished laughing and then sighed. They turned to each other and hugged. A long, bear hug void of unnecessary words.

They both got teary-eyed and started wiping away at the corners of their eyes. Charlotte suggested they sit on the big basketball-shaped rug they were standing on, so they could talk.

"I missed you, Char… Everything is so different now.", Lizzie confessed.

"Well, I missed you, too! I've been busy taking over Collins & Lu you've been busy being pregnant and giving birth and getting kidnapped…", Charlotte replied jokingly.

Lizzie winced at the memory of that immense fear she felt. Charlotte noticed.

"Too soon?... Sorry… But yeah, things haven't been the same around here for a long time. But that's okay! Change is good. And you have the best kind of change now. You have a baby that loves you and needs you in order to survive. And you're not doing it on your own. I don't know if you knew this but newsflash: William Darcy is in love with you and will be there to support you through thick and thin and all that jazz. He promised he would be with you forever in front of like 400 people…", Charlotte pointed out.

Lizzie sighed. "I know! I am happy and I am loved and in love; I love Ben more than I ever fathomed I could love anything. But I'm also scared, Char. My life has changed so much and so quickly after finally getting together with Will and it still feels overwhelming sometimes. You were my rock. You were my symbol of stability, and now with our lives taking such drastic turns, I'm scared…"

The women sat there combing through each other's brains and removing any fears, doubts, and worries they had about their futures. They assured each other that they would always be there for one another no matter what.

Darcy was looking for Lizzie to tell her that Fitz had called him with some good news. He was looking all over and finally found her in the nursery. He poked his head in and saw Lizzie's head lying in Charlotte's lap; both girls laughing at some inside joke. They couldn't see him because they were facing away from the door, but he was smiling.

He was happy to see his wife happy. But he was also kind of jealous. The closest thing he ever had to a Charlotte was Wickham, and look how they ended up. Darcy wished, in that moment, that George hadn't turned out so evil. Maybe they could've shared a friendship like the one Lizzie and Charlotte have.

Darcy decided to leave them be, he'd tell later tonight when they went to bed. Instead, he texted Gigi and told her to come over early tomorrow.

* * *

Fitz showed up to the Darcy estate around lunch time. Mrs. Bennet made a big fuss over the fact that Fitz and Brandon were coming over with a surprise, so she was in the kitchen all morning. By the time Fitz arrived, the table was set and everyone was ready to eat.

When Fitz rang the door bell, Darcy said he would answer and hurried to let them in. After a few minutes, Darcy led the couple to the dining room, where everyone was seated and announced their arrival, "Let us welcome Fitz and Brandon, who were in Brazil adopting their new daughter, Lorena.".

They stepped from behind Darcy and showed off their beautiful 13-month old baby girl. She had tan skin and short, light-brown curls on her head, along with big brown eyes.

"This is the reason why we weren't present for the birth of your little guy, Lizzie. We were finishing up the process of adopting her. Now where is he? Where's my man Benjamin?", Fitz said.

They all kind of played hot potato with the babies. Ben, Charlie, and Lorena were passed around and hugged and cooed by everyone in the room.

"Alright now, we'll have all the time in the world to play with the children, but let's eat before the food gets cold!", ordered Mrs. Bennet.

After lunch, everyone headed outside sat in the patio. Gigi held Lorena and was scolding Fitz for not telling her they were coming; Fitz held Benjamin and was already calling him by his new nickname: Lil' Lobster; Brandon held Charles and was asking Jane where she shopped for Charles's clothes.

They all looked incredibly happy and didn't really notice when Charlotte and Darcy slipped away.

"So, how are we going to do this?", Darcy asked Charlotte, after closing the door to his office.

Charlotte smiled smugly and said, "I know my best friend and this will work perfectly."

* * *

**I guess I have a thing with scheming, guys! Lol. **

**Next chapter we see what Darcy and Charlotte are up to and then the chapter after that, I end this story.**

**Thank you for sticking around and reading! I'm glad this story has been enjoyed, despite my ridiculousness lol.**


	9. Happy Birthday Mrs Darcy

A week passed with Charlotte as a guest, and then she suddenly had to go. Lizzie was devastated that they wouldn't be able to spend their birthday together this year. They somehow always managed to celebrate their birthdays together, even if it was just lunch or something quick.

Charlotte had to go the day before their birthday, due to some business meeting. "I'm not even exaggerating when I say it's super important, Lizzie! This meeting could result in a substantial change in Collins & Lu's management, so I have to be there. I'll try to catch a flight back immediately after the meeting, 'kay?", Charlotte said as she tried to reassure Lizzie that they wouldn't be separated for their birthday.

"But we're turning 30! That's a major number! You're VP, can't you like, postpone it or something?", Lizzie argued.

Darcy sighed. They were already in the car, but this time Bing, instead of Lydia, was accompanying Darcy to the airport. Lizzie and Charlotte were talking to each other through the window in the backseat.

"Time is ticking, my love. She'll miss her flight if we don't leave soon. She'll be back before you know it.", Darcy said, trying to get Lizzie to let them leave.

"That's the point! She'll miss her flight and then she'll have no other choice but to stay.", Lizzie said sadly. She knew her efforts were futile and slowly backed up from the car. She waved at her bestie and watched the car drive away.

* * *

Lizzie walked back into the house gloomily. Jane saw Lizzie's teary eyes and intercepted her sad thoughts. "Hey, Lizzie! Are you excited for your birthday shopping spree tomorrow morning?", Jane asked excitedly.

Her joyful energy couldn't help but make Lizzie smile. "Yes, I am excited to finally enter a store without a maternity section. But I honestly don't understand why we have to go so early! I mean seriously. What kind of foul creatures would want to wake someone up before 10am on their birthday?", Lizzie replied.

Jane chuckled and said, "Think of the bright side: The earlier you wake up, the longer your birthday lasts! And it's Friday tomorrow, so shopping early is only common sense, Lizzie! We all want you to look stunning for the birthday lunch mom is working so hard on."

Lizzie shrugged and said, "I guess you're right. But I'm just kind of bummed out because Char won't be here."

Jane hugged Lizzie quickly and tried to comfort her, "Don't be so pessimistic, sis. Maybe she'll make it!... Now, let's go check on our boys. We can't let Lydia and dad watch them forever."

"Thanks, Jane. You always know just what to say.", Lizzie said smiling.

* * *

Darcy, Bing, and Charlotte got to the airport but Charlotte didn't exactly go back to Collins & Lu. They were at the airport picking up Charlotte's parents and younger sister, Maria. After picking them up, Bing and Darcy dropped the Lu family off at a swanky hotel close to the Darcy home. Confirming that everything was settled, Darcy was ready to go back home and act as if Charlotte had really gone.

Before he left, however, he confessed to Charlotte, "I think our plan might actually work! If I don't give Lizzie any reason to suspect, her surprise party will truly be a surprise."

Charlotte smirked and said, "I told you this would work. I have known Lizzie for almost 30 years! Come on now, Darce, it's insulting how little faith you had in me."

Darcy laughed and said his goodbyes to the Lus. On the way back, Bing and Darcy discussed what gift Darcy should give to Charlotte as thanks for doing this for Lizzie. They decided on something that Charlotte would appreciate immensely.

* * *

Keeping the truth from Lizzie hadn't been as hard as Darcy thought it would be. Lizzie was convinced that Charlotte was gone, so she avoided talking about her and complained to Darcy about having to wake up early on her birthday and the woes of turning 30.

"I mean seriously. We have to be out of the house by 9am so we can get to the mall early. That means I have to get up at like 7am so I can feed Ben and then pump milk for you to have while I'm gone. It's ridiculous.", she ranted as she got into bed.

Darcy chuckled at her obliviousness to their plans. "Lizzie, you aren't the only one getting up early. Jane and Lydia are too. And they just want to do some sisterly bonding before they all leave in a couple of days. Don't be too bitter about it.", he said playing with Lizzie's hair.

Lizzie sighed and admitted, "Yeah I know. I'm cursed with wonderful sisters… but ughhh I'm turning 30, babe! I'll be an old hag before you know it!"

Darcy feigned an affronted expression. "I'll have you know I'm turning 33 later this year and I don't look like an old man. At least, I don't think I do.", he replied jokingly.

Lizzie groaned. "It's not the same. You're jaw-droppingly handsome. You will be good-looking when you're 80! And you're a man. Men and women look at aging differently…", she defended her point, while tracing his jawline from side to side with her index finger.

Darcy turned around to fully face Lizzie and pulled her face close so he could kiss her. He kissed her passionately and Lizzie, although confused, kissed him back eagerly. He stopped abruptly and said, "Lizzie, you are an idiot if you think that tomorrow and every year after that you will not be considered the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense ever again." He proceeded to turn back around, his back to her, and get ready to sleep.

Lizzie was still confused about the amazing kiss and asked, "Okay, fine! Thank you, my wonderful husband. But answer me this: what was the kiss for?"

Darcy chuckled and said, "One reason was to get you to stop talking. The other reason was because I had the sudden urge to kiss you and I remembered I'm your husband, so I'm allowed."

Lizzie laughed and kissed the back of his shoulder and said, "I love you, William. Goodnight."

* * *

Lizzie, Jane, and Lydia were out of the house by 9 am, as planned, and the surprise party plan was put into action. The family wasn't really planning a birthday lunch cooked by Mrs. Bennet. They were planning a big shebang in the huge backyard lawn, complete with caterers and rented tables and linens and the whole nine. Like Lizzie said earlier, 30 is major.

They needed to get Lizzie out of the house early enough so that by the time she and her sisters arrived from shopping, everything would be set up and ready to surprise her.

Charlotte arrived with her family about half an hour before Lizzie was supposed to get back with the girls, which was approximately 3 pm. She had her hair done up, and was wearing a light yellow short-sleeved dress, belted at the waist. When Charlotte stepped into the backyard, she went straight to Darcy and said, "Wow, Darcy! I know you said you would handle the decorations but this is beautiful! Lizzie is going to love it!".

He chuckled and replied, "Now, now, Charlotte. It is your birthday today as well. We had to surprise you, too."

The backyard was unrecognizable. There was a huge tent with a big banner that read 'Happy Birthday Lizzie and Charlotte' in the middle of the lawn, with a dozen round tables draped with pastel-colored cloths surrounding 3 of the edges of the tent. Each table had a centerpiece made up of beautiful flowers from their estate's garden and had the Darcy family's beautiful silverware set for use. With all the tables lined up against the edges of the tent, there was plenty of space for dancing in the middle.

On a long, rectangular table on the other side of the tent, was a big '3' cake and a big '0' cake, in pastel colors, and decorated with fake edible flowers. There were cupcakes on either side of the '30' that spelled out 'Charlotte' and 'Elizabeth', with each letter on a cupcake. Mrs. Bennet wasn't allowed to lift a finger, but she begged to at least make the girls' cupcakes.

* * *

The Bennet daughters arrived right on time. The girls had all gotten ready before getting to the house. Lydia wore a fitted, strapless red cocktail dress that made her straight fiery hair stand out. Jane wore a soft orange halter-top dress that looked to be straight out of the fifties. Her hair was pin-curled and made Jane look like a vintage princess. Lizzie was hearing a soft blue strapless empire-waist dress that flowed down to the floor. She had been very self-conscious about dressing up, since she has just given birth and her body was still not back to normal. She selected this dress because it was flowy and not tight around her mid-section. Her hair was lightly curled and pulled back on one side.

"Alright, Lizzie, we're almost getting to the house so I'm gonna need for you to put this blind-fold on.", Jane said. Lizzie was anxious to get home and see her son so she did as she was told. When they got there, Jane and Lydia led Lizzie to the backyard and then said, "You can take your blind-fold off now, Lizzie!" in unison.

When Lizzie took off her blind-fold, she teared up at the site before her. Her closest family and friends all waiting for her beneath the birthday banner. She ran to Darcy and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" in between kisses. She then took little Benjamin from his arms and cooed at her son.

She went around hugging her parents, her sisters, Gigi and her boyfriend, Fitz and Brandon and baby Lorena, and then she saw the Lus. "Mr. and Mrs. Lu? Maria? What are you guys doing here?", she asked confused.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday! Duh, Lizzie!", replied Maria excitedly.

"Thank you!... but it's Char's birthday, too. Shouldn't you guys be with her today?", Lizzie asked, still confused.

"We are!", said Maria, and then Charlotte appeared, smiling smugly.

"Charlotte? Charlotte! You lied to me!", Lizzie said as she made her way to her best friend.

* * *

Darcy got to Lizzie before she got to Charlotte and said, "Here. Let me hold Benjamin for a while."

"And you! You were in on it weren't you?! Airport, my ass!", Lizzie said accusingly while handing over Ben.

Darcy smirked and said, "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, my conniving husband.", Lizzie said before pecking Darcy on the lips and proceeding to Charlotte's location.

The besties hugged and cried and complained how old they were to each other. These moments, along with a few others, were photographed by the stealthy photographer that Darcy had hired to take candid photos.

"Let's not mess up our make-up, Lizzie. Guests are gonna start arriving soon.", Charlotte warned.

"Guests? Oh man, Darcy invited everyone on my contacts list, didn't he?", Lizzie asked.

"Technically, I did. Oops." Charlotte responded as she walked away.

* * *

After all the guests had gone, the photographer left Darcy with the camera so he could select the pictures he wanted. Everyone looked at them together on the TV in the living room and picked their favorites.

One of Darcy's favorite pictures was one of Lizzie, Ben, and himself. Lizzie is holding Ben in her arms and is tilting her head up as Darcy is about to kiss her. A tall, dark-haired man with a short, red-headed wife and a chubby, blond baby boy; they all look so different, but they look perfect as a family. "This is going on the desk in my office.", Darcy declared aloud before switching to the next picture.

One of Lydia's favorite pictures was one of her parents. They were dancing and Mr. Bennet gave Mrs. Bennet a kiss on the forehead. "Sure, Mom is annoying sometimes, and silly most of the time, but Dad still loves her after all these years…", she thought to herself as Mrs. Bennet complained that the angle made her face look fat.

"Can I have this one, Darce?", Bing asked, pointing to his favorite picture. It was one where he and Jane had just finished dancing with little Charlie. Bing had sat down on a chair and pulled Jane down to sit on his lap. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as he tickled Charles. Jane rested her cheek on Bing's head with her eyes closed, smiling contently.

Charlotte's favorite was one that was taken after she and Lizzie had cut their cakes. They had each smashed a cupcake onto the other's cheek and were cracking up. A true depiction of what their friendship had always been and hopefully would always be.

Jane's favorite picture was one of the Bennet family all together. The girls were standing from eldest to youngest in between their parents. They all looked healthy and happy and you could feel the pride emanating from Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. They weren't posing, so they're expressions were truly what they were feeling inside, and that is what Jane loved the most.

Mrs. Bennet's favorite picture featured her with her grandbabies, of course. She was holding Benji, and Mr. B stood next to her holding Charles. It's not in the picture, but they were watching their two eldest daughters dance with their husbands. Her wish that her daughters end up happily married came true. And she wasn't completely silly: she knew Lydia had a boyfriend, so it was only a matter of time with her.

Lizzie's favorite picture was one of Darcy, Gigi, and Ben. The photo showed her husband wiggling his tongue at their son (who was in Gigi's arms), while Gigi laughed at him. Lizzie was a Darcy now. She was the new matriarch of this family and she took pride in seeing them happy.

Mr. Bennet's favorite picture was one of his girls. It was his three daughters sitting at a table being lectured on something by their mother. She stood above them wagging her finger in the air, with her hand on her hip, while their daughters all laughed whatever it was she was saying. This brought back so many memories for him; memories when they were all still at home and didn't have husbands and babies. "The four most important women in my life...", he thought as he stared at the picture.

* * *

After they saw all of the pictures, everyone went their separate ways. Charlotte was on her way out of the living room, when Darcy stopped her. "Wait a moment, Charlotte.", he said.

"Since it is your birthday, I have a gift for you. I hope it is to your satisfaction, Ms. Lu.", he said while handing a wax-sealed envelope.

"Really, Darcy? Wax-sealed?", she laughed before opening it.

When she read the documents, her jaw dropped and she couldn't speak.

"Darcy- what? I can't accept this. Do you know how much-", she was rambling before Darcy interrupted her.

"I felt it needed to be done. You're always so busy and have to abide by someone else's rules, so I felt that if you're going to be working so hard, you need to be in the proper position.", Darcy replied.

"So you're giving me your shares in Collins&Lu so I can have majority vote and become President of the company?! Do you know how much money you're basically giving me? Millions of dollars! You can't expect me to accept that.", Charlotte said, still stunned.

"I know how much everything is worth and I do expect you to accept. It's not only for your sake I'm doing this, you know. It's for mine, too. Lizzie will get to see you more often if you're president, and I won't have to hear her pine for you when it's been too long.", Darcy joked.

At this Charlotte laughed, and said, "Well, if you're sure… I'll accept! Thank you sooo much!", as she went in for a hug.

"It is my pleasure, Ms. Lu.", Darcy replied honestly. Charlotte had become one of his favorite people over the years, and not only because she made his wife happy. She was smart, savvy, and arguing against her logic was something he'd learned not to do; but he rather liked to watch when some poor unsuspecting person tried to go against her.

* * *

That night, when it was finally time for bed, Darcy decided to give Lizzie her birthday present. She'd gotten into bed and started gushing about how wonderful the day had been, and what a great time she'd had, and how dumb she felt having been fooled by him and Charlotte. While she was talking, Darcy turned to his bedside table and took a square box out of the drawer.

She stopped mid-sentence and asked, "What's that?"

"Your birthday present, my love. You didn't honestly believe that the party was it, did you?", he replied handing the box to her.

She opened it and gasped. It was a platinum bracelet with a bunch of little colorful charms on it. It was beautiful. And in the box, folded up, was a hand-written letter.

She looked up at Darcy, who was smiling from ear to ear, and then unfolded the letter. It read:

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_Today you are 30 years old and I'm glad that I was present to witness you leave your 20's behind._

_You said you'd turn into an 'old hag', but to me, you look more beautiful than ever, and I wouldn't dream of trading 30 year-old Lizzie for the 25 year-old Lizzie I fell in love with at Netherfield._

_In the time that I have known you, you have brought great joy into my life and I have decided to mark the greatest moments with this bracelet._

_You have given me your heart and I have given you mine; so on your bracelet there is a heart charm to symbolize our love._

_You have given me a child, a new life born out of the love we share; so on your bracelet there is a baby charm, and I will add more as our family expands._

_My home, once a place filled with sadness, is now our home, which you have managed to breathe new life into; so on your bracelet you will find a house._

_Lastly, my love, you make me happy. It's a simple truth and that is what that smiley face on your bracelet means. The day you no longer make me happy, that charm comes off. So I made sure they attached it to the bracelet permanently, because that day will never arrive._

_Happy Birthday Mrs. Darcy._

_From the depths of my heart and soul,_

_Your completely enamored husband._

Lizzie was shedding tears by the end and held the letter close to her chest.

She looked up at Darcy, who was waiting expectantly, and lunged toward him, kissing him passionately for a long time before breaking away.

She finally said, "William Fitzwillam Darcy, I love you, too! You make me feel as if I am the happiest woman in the world, and at this moment I doubt anyone else's joy can compare to mine… I'm serious, babe. You are the perfect husband and I can tell you are going to be a great father and-".

She started crying and Darcy knew they were tears of joy so he just held her until she stopped. When she did, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Will.", to which he replied, "You are most welcome, Lizzie."

They slept peacefully that night, since her mother volunteered to take Ben for the night, and both were so grateful that they had each other.

* * *

**I know right? How sappy can I get?! But I had a great time writing this chapter and I enjoyed reading over it very much. Let me know if you guys liked it!**

**I actuallyn think that this chapter is my favorite out of all 10.**

**Last chapter next week! :') It'll be kind of like an epilogue, I'm thinking.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed! *CYBER HUGS FOR EVERYONE!***


	10. Lizzie Darcy Diaries

**An Epilogue of Sorts**

Since the Darcys were in the public eye, Lizzie decided to vlog her life again so that her fans wouldn't have to buy magazines to find out about her. She had started after the twitter leak of her son's picture, and decided it was the best way to handle being in the spotlight. The vlogs were now weekly and consisted of updates on her family and life; especially Ben- everyone wanted to know about him.

The videos also served as a shared hobby for Lizzie and Darcy. He helped her film and edit the videos and, when Charlotte came to visit, she would take his place.

Time flew and the little guy's birthday neared. Lizzie was on her YouTube channel looking back at old videos. She could see the changes her baby had gone through, and now here he was, about to turn one year old. She was getting emotional and she didn't know it, but they were a result of some new hormones that were now coursing through her body.

* * *

Little Benjamin's 1st birthday party had been a complete success. The family gathered together again like they had for his birth and they had a great time. Well, most of them anyway. Lizzie was terribly sick a large portion of the time.

"Are you feeling any better Lizzie?", asked Jane worriedly from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little light-headed. No big deal. Really.", Lizzie replied while leaning over the sink in the bathroom.

Darcy was not oblivious to his wife's chronic bathroom breaks for the past couple of weeks, and was starting to worry. After they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Ben and cut his cake, Darcy pulled Lizzie aside and expressed his concern.

"Lizzie, we're going to the doctor tomorrow. No excuses.", he said authoritatively. Whenever he pulled that tone of voice, Lizzie always argued back saying that she wasn't a child, but she also wanted to know what was going on so she just nodded.

* * *

A couple weeks after the birthday party, Lizzie wanted to video chat with everyone at the same time. She sent a mass text message to her parents, Charlotte, Gigi, Fitz, Bing and Jane, and Lydia (who had since moved out of her parent's house and is currently living with the boyfriend she had been hiding the previous year).

"I'm featuring you guys in my vlog and I want to record you all on the computer. It's really quick, I promise!" -Lizzie D.

Once everyone agreed, they all were connected on Lizzie's computer screen.

"Hi, everyone!", Lizzie said excitedly as she sat on a bench in front of her desktop. Darcy, who was seated next to her with Benjamin on his lap, waved to them. After all the salutations were exchanged, Lizzie cleared her throat and began speaking.

"So, I'm using you guys for my video this week, we wanted to tell you all something and record your reactions."

Everyone was curious and all mumbled for her to go on. She looked over at Darcy who was holding her hand on the bench, out of view from the webcam. He was smiling reassuringly and so was Ben. He didn't know why his parents were smiling but he smiled, too. Especially after he caught sight of his cousin Charles on Jane and Bing's video.

"I'm uhh… we're umm… William and I are…", she said and couldn't continue. She was too filled with emotion and began tearing up.

Darcy took it upon himself to finish her sentence for her.

"Well, everyone. Lizzie and I are expecting our second child.", he said proudly.

The reactions were what you would expect: an ecstatic Mrs. Bennet screaming about more grandbabies, a squealing Gigi and Fitz, a supportive Jane, and a not-surprised Charlotte. "I knew it!", was her only response.

* * *

"My name is Lizzie Darcy, and I have some great news!" *cue theme music*

"So I know I haven't done a video using my old intro since my video diary ended, but I figured today is a special occasion, so why not? What's the occasion you ask? Roll the clip, Will!"

She showed footage of them telling their family and then continued.

"See? If this isn't great news then I don't know what is. I'm about three months along and-"

Lizzie was interrupted by Benjamin, out-of-frame, who was making his way to his mother with unsteady steps. He fell on his bottom a couple of times before he reached her and said, "Ma-ma."

Lizzie pulled him up onto her lap and said to him, "That's right, Ben. I'm mommy and you are gonna be a big brother!". She put his hand on her belly.

Darcy knocked on the door frame to announce his arrival.

"Look who's home from work, Ben! Who is that?!", Lizzie asked him excitedly and he yelled "Da-da!" and clapped his hands.

Darcy walked over and kissed Lizzie on the forehead and picked up Ben. He threw the baby in the air and caught him, causing him to giggle like crazy.

"Call mommy.", whispered Darcy to Ben.

He obliged and yelled, "Ma-ma!".

"Well guys, I think that's my cue to go. See you all next week!" *cue theme music*

* * *

**That's the end of this story guys! It felt appropriate to me to end "The First Dizzie Baby" with an announcement of the second lol.**

**But thank you all so much for reading! This story was all over the place lol but it was fun. My first successfully completed multi-chaptered fic.**

***CYBERHUGS for ALL***

Also, if you'd like to check out some LBD inspired Sims I made, you can check them out on my tumblr here: post/46795180466/lizzie-bennet-diaries-sims-3-edit ion-lol-lbd


End file.
